Chaos
by dragoncloud
Summary: Chapter one may be a little odd but I got better in the later chapters, so please read and review. Insanity continues with a new added to the mix. And more blood and sexural siturations. I'm starting to have fun with this.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos

Chapter 1

"'Oly SHIT," screamed the man as he fell through a vortex of swirling, multicolored light. He landed with a hard thud, "Ow, my bloody ASS!" Standing up rubbing his newly bruised ass looking to see what his new surroundings were. It was a darkened room with just a little light from under what he could tell was a door. He figured nobody heard him because the door wasn't opening. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he walked towards the door, quietly, hoping not to stir up noise. But much to his displeasure he stepped on a cat's tail. It screamed, jumping at his leg trying to claw him. With this commotion the door creaked open. For a brief moment he was blinded by the sudden increase of light. When his vision returned he saw that the room he stood in was a bedroom.

The person that had opened the door was about 5'8" with his hair but about 5'3" without it. His hair was jet black with a white strip and sticking straight up. He had crimson eyes, a big white fluff around his neck on his black cloak, and black combat boots.

"Who the fuck are you," asked the shorter guy gripping the sword on his side.

"Kal, and who in the fuck might you be," asked the other man getting into a fighting stance. He knew never to reveal his true name.

The short male glared coldly at Kal replying, "Hiei, if you must know."

"Relax, I brought him here," said a child like guy appearing behind Hiei. Both men relaxed slightly but stayed tense in case of an attack. They stared at the child wondering why he stopped them. "Name's Koenma, and I really do need your help. You have a hidden power that when released, could destroy worlds. We need your help in a war so our side can win," Koenma said very serious.

On his way out of the room Kal replied, "Tell me something I don't know you pacifier sucking baby." Kal noticed a demon with a red outfit, white under shirt, sliver hair down to his waist, dog-ears, and a sword against his shoulder.

Looking back at Koenma, Kal asked, "And exactly how do you plan to have this said power awakened?"

"That is what these two are here for," Koenma said pointing the two demons that were in the room, "and that is Inuyasha."

"What, I'll start fighting and lose control. I've already done that and nearly killed the fucker. You think a couple of demons can make my mind obtain that power forever. Good luck," was Kal's reply cracking almost every bone in his body.

Koenma was stunned by this information but revived his senses to say, "You got the idea. Hope you're ready to fight cause the sooner it is awakened the sooner you can learn to control it."

Kal walked over to Inuyasha and prepared to kick him but thought of a better way to wake him. He walked over to Hiei and asked, "I need your sword for a sec." Hiei handed Kal his sword, reluctantly, wondering what the hell he had planned. He got his answer. Kal took Hiei's sword and threw it at Inuyasha. The sword hit the wall right next to Inuyasha's ear. Needless to say he woke up. Koenma just whistled at the how well Kal threw the blade.

"What the **HELL** was that for," both demons asked at the same time.

"'Ay I wasn't going to kick him because I would be laying dead on the ground," Kal reasoned.

Koenma added, "At least he didn't miss, be happy."

Kal stated laughing, "Actually I was aiming a little bit closer to his other ear, say about, between the eyes."

"Why you little **BASTARD**, I should kill right now," Inuyasha yelled getting a little pissed.

"Hiei, why don't you give Inuyasha a hand," Koenma said backing away. Kal stared coldly at the two demons that were ready to kill him and wished he were back at school.

Kal prepared for the fight by twitching. "Same time," Kal said coolly. It wasn't death he was worried about; it was the swords both had because Hiei had retrieved his and Inuyasha had drawn his when he stood up. Kal spoke one word that set it off, "**COME!**"

Both demons charged at the awaiting body in front of them. One blade went in his leg and the other in the stomach as Kal tried to dodge. Kal went back to the last time something like this had happened.

_He had been messed with one too many times, and the last person that had done it was nearly killed. They swung at him first, and then Kal punched them back, breaking their jaw. He didn't fight because that would only cause more trouble but he had had enough. He beat that kid so bad that their blood was all over and was about to kill them when a teacher body checked him. Kal was about to start it all again but someone else came into his mind. He'd lost control of his senses up to then but the image brought him back to life. He could never remember what the image was but it brought him to tears. The sight of the unmoving body spilling out blood didn't bother him; he knew the person was still alive. Even if he wasn't, Kal was a socio path; it was a part of who he was._

As the blood flowed from his wounds Kal felt the same as before but this time he could fill something more, something stronger, more destructive. He knew this time the image wouldn't appear. He could feel how to control it, as if the powers choose this time to be wraped into his body, into who he was. He exploded with a violent light throwing the two demons back against the walls. When the light and smoke cleared the being inside wasn't a dark, brown haired, green eyed, 5'10" human but a dark, red haired, black eyed, 6'2" demonic being still with shoulder length hair. The wounds from the swords had healed completely and the other three looked at Kal like he was about to annihilate them. "I'm not as strong as you think I should be at this point. I can't destroy worlds, I still need to evolve a few more times," Kal said stretching. Kal replied to the others, "aren't you gonna attack me again."

Hiei and Inuyasha both stood readying to attack when two blades materialized in Kal's hands. One was the Omni Blade and the other was the Chaos Blade, these blades made the two of them think before they attacked, it wasn't one of the strongest traits they had. They just said to hell with it. Hiei and Inuyasha charged at Kal as before but this time their blades were met by Kal's. The three swung their blades time after time without a clear edge to who was winning.

Kal caught Hiei's and Inuyasha's blades one more time but instead of letting them attack again he twisted his body so that the back of his blades hit the sides of his opponents sending them flying into the wall. One giant hole appeared where the two hit the wall. They both sat up pissed as hell and soaked from a broken water pipe. Inuyasha got out of the hole removing his shirts revealing a slightly defined body. Hiei stood up and walked back into the room removing his cloak and boots and flung his hands through his hair making it stick straight up again. Kal gave out a small chuckle removing his under sized shirt showing his well-shaped body. Also he took off the shoes he was wearing cause they were way to small for his feet.

This time they left their blades on the ground and went hand to hand. Kal stopped every blow with his feet. When an opening appeared Kal brought his fist crashing down on Inuyasha's left shoulder, making him face plant into the ground, hard. Kal's foot hit its target right in Hiei's stomach making him double over.

Inuyasha rushed to his sword and picked it up with only his right arm cause his left was limp from Kal's punch. He raised it over his head and brought it down screaming, "WIND SCAR!" Five waves of energy rushed at Kal as Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha stopped abruptly when the waves disappeared into thin air while Kal just stood there smirking. For a second Kal vanished only to reappear with his fist digging into Inuyasha's chest sending him into the wall, falling unconscious on the floor in a sitting position.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME," Hiei yelled as a black dragon made of fire flowed from Hiei's right arm making a tattoo appear wrapping down his arm. Hiei smirked as the dragon engulfed Kal. Kal started laughing demonically as the flames dissipated without even burning Kal's cloths. Hiei stared shocked as Kal put his foot to the back of Hiei's head making him fall into darkness face down.

Koenma clapped, "now that is some power. You really think you need to grow stronger?"

"If the enemy is who I think it is, **YES**! The details are fuzzy but if they are I'll need a lot more power. I'm only guessing but does it happen to be Destruction," Kal questioned cracking his bones again.

Koenma looked at Kal hoping he didn't just say that name. "I called for more people in case of this, so I suggest you get some sleep," he said starting to float towards the other door in the room.

"Enos," Kal said making Koenma look at him. Koenma hadn't heard that word in over 2000 years in a story of 7 heroes. Kal was now wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, black, fingerless, leather gloves, black boxers, baggy, black pants, black socks, and black, dirt bike riding boots. A pair of black, mirror sunglasses covered his eyes and a flat, ruby earring pierced his left ear. Kal held out his hand as a black, leather trench coat appear in his hand. When he put it on it fell down to 1 cm off the floor. After adjusting to the clothes Kal said, "Perfect. 'Night."

Koenma looked as if he had just got out of the freezer, the way Kal looked was familiar but he didn't know from where. Koenma shook his head as he opened the door and floated out as Kal laid down stretching out. When Koenma looked up he was met by the sound of a clap and the word, "Restore" coming from the room he just left.

"This one is going to be stranger then the others," Koenma said with a sigh.

"You got that right, he's crazy," said a girl standing outside the door, shocking Koenma. She was 5'4", brown hair down to her knees, in her early twenties, brown eyes, and wearing a white tank top strained by her D size breasts, black socks, black boots, gauntlets, and a short black skirt (almost to short).

Koenma replied, "Yes, he is Tifa. May it be good or bad, it doesn't matter yet. And where are the others?"

"Carrying in Sephiroth. He had to be knocked out so he wouldn't fight against us," Tifa answered as a guy with blonde, spiky hair, aqua eyes, about 5'7", early twenties, a large blade on his back, an earring in his left ear, and wearing a purple shirt, armored gloves, purple pants, black boots, a belt, and shoulder armor on his left shoulder came in from one of the other two doors in that room. A dog like creature was right behind him. He had red fur, tattoos (one of XIII), and anklets on his legs, use of his left eye only, a headdress, and fire on the tip of his tail. "Now what Cloud," Tifa asked.

The blonde responded, "Sephiroth is a little heavy."

"I'd have to agree," added the dog.

Tifa walked over to the two a little flustered, "Sure, take his side Nanaki." Nanaki and Cloud stepped out of the way as Tifa walked past asking, "Where is Vincent."

"I'm a little overburdened out here," came a voice from outside the door.

The three left the room and came back in carrying a 6'1" guy with silver hair down to his knees, a whole black outfit, shoulder armor, aqua eyes, and a black cape sleeping with his eyes open. "Put him where," asked Nanaki holding up the midsection of Sephiroth.

Koenma pointed to the only piece of furniture in the room; a couch. The three lunged Sephiroth's body over to the couch and dropped him with a hard thud. A man with crimson eyes, about 6', late twenties (honest misconception, he was locked in a coffin for several years), a sawed off shotgun on his right side, red headband, black fingerless glove on his right hand, his whole left arm covered in red armor, a red cape that covered his mouth, a black shirt, black pants, brown hair down to his waist, and red and black boots came in carrying a sword that was 6' long, he was exhausted. "He needs to lose some weight," Vincent said laying Sephiroth's sword next to the door.

"Kal should have some fun with him later," Koenma said.

Cloud looked at Koenma asking, "Who is this 'Kal' character?"

Tifa answered, "He's the guy in the other room that is fully clothed."

"Get some rest, you're gonna need it. Kal is stronger then Sephiroth as is. He'll only get stronger as he fights more and stronger opponents," Koenma replied.

"But where are we to sleep exactly," asked Nanaki letting out a yawn.

Koenma started vanishing saying, "Use you're imagination." Koenma was completely gone by the time they came up with the way they would sleep.

Vincent sat at the end of the couch in case Sephiroth woke up. Nanaki lay down across the room next to the wall. Cloud laid down on his stomach in the middle of the floor. Tifa knelt down next to Cloud. Cloud took his blade off his back and laid it next to him while flipping over. Tifa put her head on his stomach asking, "Why the hell did we agree to this again?"

Tifa could fill Cloud's stomach move as he said, "We must protect the life of everyone, and not just the ones we care about."

"Yeah, is that the only reason or do you have a hidden agenda we should know about," Tifa joked. Everyone stayed silent until they were all snoring.

Vincent was the first to stir about ten hours later to the smell of something delicious. It was intoxicating; making Vincent put his hand on his stomach because they hadn't eaten in about three days. He wondered to the other door in the room that was closed earlier. What Vincent saw made him wish he had more then one stomach. But the person that was cooking surprised him because he hadn't met this person yet but Vincent felt comfortable around him. "Wake the others but leave Sephiroth to me, Vincent," Kal said snapping Vincent back to reality.

Vincent could only ask, "How do you know mine and Sephiroth's name?"

Kal got up from the large table in the kitchen, walking past the stove and other such things a kitchen might have, saying, "I was awake when you all came in and I can read parts of your mind but not sure how to read everything else. I'm sure I should stay from those areas because I don't know how I'm doing it anyway."

A shiver ran down Vincent's spine with the thoughts this person might see. "You must be Kal," Vincent asked leaving the room behind Kal. Kal only nodded as he went towards the door to the room he fought in ten hours ago.

Kal walked over to Hiei thinking of a way to wake him. Finally Kal shrugged his shoulders and kicked Hiei in the ribs hard enough to get him to jump up and yell, "Why did you do that you little son of a **BITCH**!"

"If you want breakfast I think you should get a seat at the table," Kal said making Hiei walk away cursing under his breath. Kal walked over to Inuyasha coming up with a way to freak him out.

Kal got his finger wet and well you think of where he put it. Needless to say Inuyasha was ready to kill Kal, but thought better of it when Kal said, "Breakfast." Inuyasha's hair was still standing on end when they walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha sat down rubbing his ear, cursing like it was going out of style. Kal went back to other room to the couch where Sephiroth lay.

Kal knelt down to Sephiroth's eye level as he smacked Sephiroth up side of head. Sephiroth woke instantly ready to kill the bastard that smacked him. Sephiroth face went from pissed to very disturbed when he met Kal's eyes. They were insane almost pure darkness but something was hidden under that, something that could tell him death would be a blissful end to what he could do to you.

Sephiroth got up and went to the kitchen without a word from either. Sephiroth sat next to Cloud shaking his head. Kal grabbed a large stool and set it at the open end of the table for Nanaki. Nanaki smiled at his kindness.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sephiroth," Cloud asked wondering why they didn't hear him yell and try to kill Kal.

Sephiroth just looked at Cloud and said, "Some things are better left unsaid. Trust me, you don't want to see what I did. Damn, it was horrible. So much death," Sephiroth shivered.

"No swords, gloves, or any weapons for that matter at my table. So hand them over," Kal said taking all their guns and what ever else. He put them in a cupboard and put a lock on it, putting the key in his pocket. Kal sat down and made them all happy when he said, "Eat up."

They all ate without much chatter that was all except for Kal that is. He sat there waiting, not touching a single piece of food. When the rest were done, all the food was gone, all of it. Kal got up and started to gather the dishes until Tifa spoke up, "You cooked so we'll clean, okay." Kal backed off as Tifa forced Cloud and Vincent to help her. The rest went in to the other room to relax. Kal sat at the table thinking until the three were done with the dishes. He unlocked the cupboard and gave their stuff back. It was at this time Koenma came back as a teen. Everyone knew it was Koenma because of the pacifier and the Jr. on his forehead.

He broke everyone's good mood and poking fun at Sephiroth, "Ready to fight"

Kal answered for everyone, "They just ate but I think we're ready", he yawned walking to the room he basically destroyed yesterday.

Inuyasha was the first to follow him whispering, "Thanks for healing me but it doesn't mean I'm gonna take it easy on you."

Kal replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way." The rest followed them in. The room was big so everyone could fit in easily. As they all got their weapons ready Kal said, "No weapons, only hand to hand and magic." Everyone threw their weapons to one side of the room and warmed up a little. Kal just stood there because his swords were summoned by magic and disappeared when he stopped using them for thirty minutes.

"All together now," Koenma said backing off. They all charged as one but stopped when their target disappeared. They heard Tifa scream and turned towards her fearing the worst.

Kal had his hand holding on to Tifa's right breast. Tifa slapped Kal so hard that he went head first into the wall. A large hole replaced the wall and water flowed freely from more pipes. Everyone started laughing at Tifa blushing two shades of red, pissed and embarrassed. They laughed harder when Kal came out of the wall soaked and a large red handprint on his left cheek, "Damn, girl."

Cloud barely managed, "Dude, she likes me and I don't even get to do that!"

"She'd love it if you'd tried, baka," Sephiroth laughed.

"He ain't into hentai," burst Kal. Everyone else started acting guilty, even the conservative Vincent. This only made Tifa blush harder because of a few of her little secrets in her mind.

Kal let things settle down a little more before he cracked his neck, "Now, down to business. Sorry," he rubbed his fingers across his cheek, the mark disappearing. All the laughing stopped, as they got ready to attack again.

This time they all attacked from a distance with magic and special moves. They all hit Kal dead on because he couldn't dodge them all so he let them hit him. When the smoke cleared Kal was on one knee without his shades on and no shirt. Tifa blushed slightly. His trench lay torn to pieces, as he stood weakened. They went at him with borages of magic and punches that when they hit, he felt everyone. But it was when Sephiroth hit him in the stomach forcing him to double over that his mind felt the surge. Kal was trying to fight back but he lost most of his health from the first attack that hit him. More memories came back to him.

_He was sitting back in court three days after nearly killing that kid. He sat there as if he didn't care and he didn't. When the video of the fight was played and he had given his side of the side of the story that the verdict was made. Not guilty. But he had to live under watch so he was forced to move into his teacher's house. It was the only person that could control him. That was untrue, it was another that could control him but she wasn't an adult. He still went to the same high school but the people were different. Everyone called him a killer, all except his friends that didn't leave his side. That didn't bother him but the way she looked at him made him fell as if he was loved. Everyone messed with her for being his friend._

That anger he felt towards himself, her, and the students welled up only to blow the people around him away. He stood completely healed, but now he had a scar across his right eye, a crisscross scar burned his left cheek, and a cut went from his right shoulder to his left hip. Kal's hair was now down to his waist. The others stared at Kal as if he was a ghost. Again he cracked his neck.

Kal took advantage of their shock and buried his fist into Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth doubled over and fell to his side, pain flooding his vision. This snapped the others back to reality as they attacked with their magic again hoping for the same result. But this time when the smoke cleared he stood unscathed. Kal pointed his palms at Cloud and Hiei, "Pulse," the two were planted against the wall by the force of the magic. Vincent tried to come up from behind but was met by Kal's boot.

Kal lowered his hands as Cloud and Hiei fell unconscious. He turned his attention to Vincent, which now had a broken nose. Kal brought his foot crashing into the side of Vincent's skull sliding him into the hole in the wall. Nanaki had an odd filling he was next and he was right. Kal picked Nanaki up by his throat and waited for him to close his eyes in sleep before setting him down gently. Inuyasha wasn't going to waste any time, he cut his hand into his arm, "BLADES OF BLOOD," blood red blades flew at Kal. They only hit the wall as Kal plowed his hands into Inuyasha's spine. Inuyasha fell unmoving on the floor eyes closed. The only person left was Tifa.

"Don't worry I don't hit women. But you will still fall to the ground," Kal said walking towards her.

"Well that's nice of you," sarcasm in her voice.

Kal ran his first two fingers across Tifa's neck, "Goodnight." Tifa fell into Kal's arms in a deep sleep. Kal laid her gently on the ground kissing her forehead.

"Well that was awfully kind of you," Koenma said as he knelt down next to Tifa.

Kal stood, "I don't hit women but that doesn't mean I won't use magic." "Goodnight," Kal said as he walked into the other room where the couch was. The thoughts of what might happen next flooded his mind as he regenerated his clothes.

Koenma heard the clapping noise again and Kal say, "Restore," a light came from all the bodies and when it vanished their clothes were fixed and all wounds gone.

"Thanks," Koenma disappeared again. Kal laid down on the couch letting sleep cover his body and mind.

I don't own any of the characters except Ami, Nara, the beings of Destruction, Destruction, Creation, and the main character. He will be given several different names. The Omni Blade is similar to Cloud's Buster Blade. The Chaos Blade is close to a Katana. I'm only sixteen and I do most my writing during school so updates will be slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos

Chapter 2

_"AAAGH," blood sprayed from his mouth as the dark figure crumpled over onto his knees. The blow from his opponent was devastating. His opponent held its sword above it's head readying to bring it down upon him. It bought the sword down…_

Kal shot up in a cold sweat. His mind wondering about the dream he just had, if it had some meaning. He was thankful for his long hair that covered his worried stricken face. His hand unknowingly reached for something around his neck but found nothing. He was still having some trouble believing everything that had happened.

Coming to this place, meeting all these new people from other worlds, fighting, and changing into this demonic being. It all was a little hard to believe but here he was, red hair and completely black clothing.

Kal heard someone stirring in the other room just when he started to believe everything. Tifa came out into the room where Kal lay. She was stretching, making her breast seem bigger and pulling the bottom of her skirt up high enough to see her panties. They were pink but for some reason they were moist. Thoughts of someone he had never seen before. She wore a pink dress and Tifa was in the images as well.

"Kal, why didn't you make breakfast," Tifa asked bending down towards Kal. She was smiling sweetly but Kal could tell her mind was filled with pain.

"Who's the girl you're thinking about," Kal asked sliding his feet off the couch. Tifa sat down next to Kal on the sofa, the smile gone from her face.

Tifa looked at Kal, "How do you know about that?"

"I can read unprotected minds," Kal answered.

"If you must know, her name is Aerith. Sephiroth killed her quite some time ago. She knew he was going to kill her but she still went. I don't really blame him; Jenova was controlling him. Still it feels as if there were some unsaid feelings between us. As if we were hiding something," Tifa quickly looked at Kal, expecting him to be looking at her as if she was a freak. It was quite contrast; he was in deep thought, "You okay," Tifa asked.

Kal turned towards Tifa, giving in to his thoughts, "Maybe, just maybe, you two were in love," with this Tifa put her head in her hands, "I only guessing about an emotion I hardly even had a use for. But if so, you don't have to be embarrassed about it in front of me. All I say to people about that stuff is 'to each their own', if they like someone of the same gender, oh well, deal with it. It's none of their business."

Tifa burst out in tears, screaming, "**I DID LOVE HER**," Tifa put her head into Kal's chest, wrapping her arms around him, tears flowing relentlessly from her eyes. This at first shocked Kal but he didn't try to push her away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her. Tears started to form in Kal's eyes but dried quickly. This made him wonder why it felt right, as if this should be happening. Kal let one of his hands stoke Tifa's hair. Tifa knew Kal was thinking about something, but she really didn't care, he understood her. She had always thought that everyone would call her a freak and stay as far away as possible. He wasn't running away, he was holding her, giving her comfort.

They stayed that way until Kal spoke, "She loves you, too," this made Tifa look up at him. She saw the same look in his eyes as Aerith did before she died. Tifa could feel truth in his voice, as if Aerith was telling her. Tifa leaned up towards Kal; all she could see was Aerith. Tifa's lips met with Kal's, feeling the same passion she felt towards Aerith. Kal didn't stop her; instead he kissed her back with the same intensity, causing Tifa to be engulfed by ecstasy.

They kissed each other for several seconds. When they broke apart, Tifa was breathing hard, staring deep into Kal's eyes, seeing the look she had missed for so long. She was stuck back to reality when Kal turned away, letting go of her saying, "I'm sorry, I should have never had done that."

Tifa turned forward replying, "No, it's my fault. I kissed you. For some reason you reminded me of her."

"But I didn't stop you, I kissed you back, so we're both at fault," Kal said turning towards Tifa, smiling for the first time in this world.

Tifa thought out loud, "What a sweet smile," starting to smile herself.

"You just rest here while I go and fix breakfast, okay," Kal insisted, standing up.

"Okay," was all Tifa could manage seeing Kal truly relaxed.

"Enos," Kal said, cloths appeared on the floor. There was a black trench coat without sleeves, a white tank top, black shorts, black gloves made of leather, white socks, black street boots, and red, cloth underwear. "These should fit you. So why don't you change out of those dirty cloths while I'm making breakfast," Kal turned towards the kitchen.

Tifa gathered the new cloths whispering, "Thank you." She waited until Kal was in the kitchen before she started changing. After she felt that Kal was into his cooking enough, she took off her shirt, goose bumps forming on her breasts as the cool air touched the bare skin. She never wore a bra because she felt they were to restricting. She put the new tank top on, fitting her just right. Tifa then took of her worn boots and socks, wiggling her toes a little. Checking to see if anyone was looking she took off her skirt and her panties that were even wetter then before.

"I knew my dreams would do that but I didn't think it would happen from kissing him," she said putting on the new underwear and shorts, fitting her comfortably. Tifa slid on the socks, the boots, and the trench coat, which fell down to her knees. All of it was a perfect fit to her body; she figured it was because it was created by magic. Tifa laid down on the couch to wait for breakfast.

Tifa started to dose off about an hour later, until the smell of food crept into her nose. She got up and walked to the kitchen to see what Kal was cooking and if he needed any help. When she reached the doorway, she saw Kal without a shirt on. His cut that ran from the upper right side of his chest to his lower left hip was bleeding. Tifa rushed to him while he was walking to the table. "Why in the hell are you bleeding," she asked looking into Kal's eyes. She noticed his eyes were different they were cold, unemotional.

"It happens but if you like I can bandage it," Kal replied looking at Tifa, snapped back from his mind. He smiled at Tifa, acting as kind as before.

"Would you, please," Tifa answered. Kal nodded and pulled out some bandages from his coat hanging on a chair.

Kal tried as best he could but finally asked, "Can I get some help, if you don't mind." Tifa smiled and got up to help Kal.

"I've had to do this many times, I'll be done in a second," Tifa said wrapping Kal's upper body. The blood quickly soaked the bandages and got on Tifa's hands. When she was done, she said, "There you go, all bound up," she headed to the sink to wash off the blood.

Kal put his shirt back on, asking, "You ever had to do this for her?"

"Of course, I couldn't let Cloud or any of the others do it, now could I," Tifa smiled back at Kal.

"Guess not," said Kal getting up and moved over to the stove, "Why don't you go get everyone up cause breakfast is ready." Tifa nodded and left the room. As Kal was getting the table ready, he couldn't help but think of Tifa and Aerith and earlier that morning. 'What was it' was all he could think of.

Nanaki was the first to enter as the last dish was being placed on the table. Nobody really said anything because they were still waking up. They took their seats and as Tifa came in, Kal quietly left the room.

When everyone finished, Hiei, Inuyasha, and Nanaki were forced to do the clean up. The rest walked out into the other room to find Kal waiting for them. "Today, we get a break to rest," Kal said taking off his coat. "I even made us rooms to sleep in, Tifa, me, and Sephiroth, or Sephi for short," a vein popped up on Sephiroth's forehead and his right eye started twitching, "all get our own rooms. The rest of you bunk anyway you wish but no more then three in a room, and each one has their own bathroom, so be happy." "Yeah, after you enter, your name appears on the door if you like the sleeping arrangements," Kal added.

Everyone rushed around trying to find out whom they were going to bunk with but Tifa and Sephiroth didn't have to. Finally Sephiroth asked, "Where did you get those clothes?"

"Kal gave them to me because mine were so dirty," answered Tifa blushing, remembering that morning. Sephiroth didn't really notice, so he just went to his room to inspect it. Tifa finally did the same before the guys were done choosing. Kal waited for everyone to settle a bit before he went to his room.

It ended with Cloud, Hiei, and Inuyasha in one room and Vincent and Nanaki in the other. Each room had a closet for each, a large filled bookcase, a bed for everyone on the floor, a stocked bathroom, and desks filled with paper, pencils, cleaning tools, and dictionaries.

When Cloud looked in his closet he found red and white T-shirts, black street boots, black jeans, white socks, and multitude of boxers. He replied, "Damn."

Hiei found black cloaks, white T-shirts, black jeans, black socks, black combat boots, and boxers in his closet. Hiei whistled, "Nice."

Inuyasha got red T-shirts, white undershirts, white shorts, red pants, and boxers. "Sweet," was what came out of his mouth.

"Good," was what Vincent said when he found red capes, black T-shirts, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, black socks, black and red combat boots, and boxers in his closet.

Nanaki loved all the blankets that filled his closet. His tail wagged as he felt how soft they were and fire proof.

Sephiroth just went, "Humph," when he saw the all the outfits that matched his current attire.

Tifa already had on what was in her in closet but she noticed seven pink, silk nightgowns in the corner. "Thanks Kal, for everything," she replied to herself.

"You're welcome," said Kal standing in her doorway, smiling sweetly.

Tifa turned in shock replying, "Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"The door was unlocked and I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw the extra clothing in your closet. Figured you didn't need to sleep in your day cloths. Dinner will be ready in about three hours," stated Kal starting to turn to leave.

Before he could leave, Tifa hugged Kal from behind, whispering, "Thank you so much."

Kal pulled her arms open and turned to Tifa, embracing her saying, "You're truly welcome." It was another minute before either one let go but Kal eventually said, "I got to start dinner, okay." Tifa just stepped back and nodded. Kal walked out of the room and went to the kitchen as Tifa went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Tifa just let the water run down her body, relaxing her. She couldn't help but to think of Aerith, her smile, her personality, her voice, her body, but mostly her eyes. She was really in love with Aerith, another girl, yet it felt right. She didn't fell like some kind of pervert or monster for loving her. She use to always think it would be impossible for her to love somebody, let alone a women. This was her curse and at the same time, her blessing. When Tifa got out of the shower, the gunk, dirt, and whatever else that dirtied her body was long gone down the drain. She felt more like a human now.

Kal yelled loud enough to break glass when he said, "**DINNER!**" Everyone came into the kitchen talking about whatever but stopped abruptly at the sight of the gigantic feast before them. After everyone had sat down at the table Kal got up and said, "Have fun."

"Where are you going, aren't you going to eat or do you think we eat like pigs or something," asked Cloud.

"No, I just don't eat sometimes," Kal responded leaving the room.

They all ate and talked of the experiences they have had, all except Tifa. She ate very quietly. She could only think, 'Why did his eyes look so familiar to me.' She just couldn't get that morning off her mind. Something poked her, Tifa looked at Cloud; Cloud was looking at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Why are you blushing," Cloud asked thinking strange thoughts. Tifa stood and left the kitchen without a word. "What's her problem," Cloud asked to himself, returning to his food.

When Tifa got into the next room she saw Kal sprawled out on the floor. Tifa kneeled down next to him hoping he to see that look in his eyes. Kal's eyes were closed. Tifa put one of her hands and one of her legs on the other side of Kal's body. She leaned down ready to kiss him the way she did that morning but before she could get the chance Kal flipped her over hovering over top of her. Kal put his head down next to Tifa's whispering, "You sure you want this or someone else?"

"If I can't have her, I want you," Tifa answered.

Kal got off her, smiling sweetly, saying, "I think you need to go to bed."

"Why," was all Tifa could ask before Kal pulled her up.

Kal pushed her towards her room replying, "You'll see later." Tifa went into her room and closed the door as Kal headed back to the kitchen. "Time for bed," Kal announced when he reached the kitchen.

"Why," whined everyone in the kitchen, finished with their meal.

Kal replied, "Gonna need some energy for tomorrow." Kal waited for everyone to leave to begin his clean up. After collecting all the dishes, Kal signed with his hands. The dishes were instantly clean and put away. When Kal stated, "Done," he headed back to his own room.

About two hours after Kal sent her to bed, Tifa had taken a shower and started a journal. She was trying to get to sleep when a figure opened her door, closed it, and locked it behind them. "Who are you," asked Tifa turning on her bedside lamp. Her eyes went wide with what she saw. It was a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, slightly skinnier then herself, smaller breasts, a tad shorter, and wearing a matching nightgown to Tifa's. It was Aerith.

"Long time, no see," said Aerith smiling widely.

"What? How," was all Tifa could stammer out.

"Kal brought me back just for tonight, just for you. He told me you had something to say," Aerith said in a soft voice.

Tifa rushed over to Aerith, hugging around Aerith around the waist, crying. "I missed you, I LOVE YOU," screamed Tifa.

Aerith grabbed Tifa's arms, kneeling down, and kissed Tifa on the lips with passion immeasurable. Tifa stared wide at Aerith breaking the kiss. "And I, too, missed you and I do love you," Aerith spoke in Tifa's ear.

Tifa kissed Aerith hard and Aerith returned her passion. When they broke the kiss, Tifa led Aerith to her bed and continued sharing their love.

The first thing they did was take off their gowns and tossed them into a pile. Tifa kissed Aerith, pushing her on to the bed. Tifa grabbed Aerith's breasts, playing with them. Aerith moaned slightly. Tifa moved her lips down to Aerith's nipples. Tifa wanted this bad, to have release from this cage and Aerith did too. Tifa kissed Aerith's naval lightly. Tifa pulled her lovers underwear off, rubbing Aerith's nether lips to get the juices going. They had never done this before but it felt natural to them. Aerith felt Tifa's tongue lick her awaiting flower. Another soft moan escaped Aerith's lips. Tifa slipped her tongue past the barriers that stopped her from reaching what she desired. Aerith let out a louder moan. Tifa kept sliding her tongue deeper until Aerith couldn't stop herself her fluids flowed freely, a much loader moan came from her throat. Tifa licked up some of the fluid loving the taste of her lover. Aerith grabbed the sides of Tifa's head and pulled her up into a kiss.

Aerith reached down and pulled Tifa's underwear down a little and took them the rest of the way off with her foot. They laid on their sides and Aerith played with Tifa's larger breasts. Tifa felt pleasure just from Aerith's touch. Aerith let one hand wander down to Tifa's clit. At first she didn't want to hurt her lover too much so she only slid one finger in past her other lips. Tifa moaned lightly but made open her mouth enough for Aerith to stick her tongue in to explore Tifa's mouth. Aerith stuck in another finger, making Tifa moan louder. They both were loving it. Aerith slid in a third finger. It was too much for Tifa, she came as a loud moan escaped out past her lips. Aerith brought her fingers to her mouth to lick of the juices that covered her hand. They both kissed each other again and held one another close. They both were soon asleep in the warmth of their love.

When Tifa awoke, their gowns and underwear were in a pile on the floor and Aerith's head lay on Tifa's breast. Aerith woke when Tifa's body surged with excitement as last night's events played back through her mind. Aerith reached up and kissed her lover's lips and Tifa returned it. 'That pleasure was real,' was what Tifa thought to herself.

When Aerith broke the kiss she spoke softly, "I don't have much longer before I am to return." Tifa already knew this but didn't want to believe it. "Tell Kal, thank you, for me," Aerith asked. Tifa only nodded in agreement. Aerith stood up off the bed, the blankets falling off of her, exposing her naked flesh. Tifa crawled over to the opposite side of the bed, sitting behind her lover. Tifa wrapped her arms around Aerith's waist, pulling her down sitting between her legs. Tifa started sucking on Aerith's neck.

When Tifa stopped she said, "Something to remember me by." Tifa laid her head on Aerith's shoulder.

"It really isn't needed but thank you," Aerith said tears forming in her eyes. Aerith asked, "You don't know how Kal brought me back, do you?"

Tifa shrugged, "Magic, probably."

"Not just magic, but prayer as well. He prayed to the Lord of Life, that if he gave up his body, mind, soul, heart, and spirit for the night, I might return long enough to finish some business. She, the Lord of Life, could not turn down a request so unselfish and especially from one under the reign of the 7th Lord of Creation. He is the youngest among them but by no means weaker. Actually he is stronger then the other six, so a prayer from Kal to a weaker Lord is like a blessing. It tells them that they aren't completely forgotten," Aerith finished standing up, a tear falling down her cheek. A light opened in front of her.

Tifa stood as Aerith turned to face her. Tifa wrapped her arms tightly around Aerith, tears welling up. Loosing her grip, Tifa leaned back slightly and pushed her lips to Aerith's one last time. Tightening their grip on one another, they broke their kiss. "I love you, that will never change," Tifa said letting go.

Aerith started walking backward saying, "I, too, will always love you. Kal has another name, James." The light then engulfed Aerith. Both, the light and Aerith disappeared. A picture lay on the floor. Tifa picked it up to see Aerith smiling back at her. Now the tears of sadness and happiness flowed freely. Voices were yelling outside, then a loud bang.

"**SIT THE FUCK DOWN**," Kal yelled bring fist into Cloud's stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

Cloud barely stood back up yelling, "What if she needs our help! I won't let her end up like Aerith **GOD DAMMIT!**"

Kal picked Cloud up by the collar of his shirt, "It wasn't you that slid the blade through her, you didn't almost make her death in vain, it was Sephiroth that did it. Plus, if she was really in any danger, don't you think I would be the first one through that fucking door, especially after what you saw!"

Cloud looked down, the memory of yesterday morning still fresh in his mind. "I don't know what you're talking about," Cloud said softly.

_Tifa walked past him, waking him. He watched Tifa walk into the other room. He heard her voice, then the voice of a man. It all came back to him of what happened yesterday with one big headache. Kal. The name resounded in his head. Cloud got up and walked to the door. He froze at what he saw. He quickly hid behind the door but made sure he could still see. Tifa was crying in her hands. When she said what she did putting her head in Kal's chest, it came as no real big surprise. He kind of had suspected it a long time ago. What happened next made all his other worries fall to the back of his mind. Cloud's mako eyes were opened wide. They were kissing, not just a friendly kiss but a kiss you would give a lover. They both were into it, not just Tifa but Kal as well. Cloud stepped back, returning to the spot where he laid before to try to forget what he had just seen._

Kal set him down, reading his mind. Kal whispered, "I was just as shocked as you when it happened but it wasn't her I was thinking about and she wasn't thinking about me. Here is one thing that is true, it still happened." Kal headed over to Tifa's door, bring his voice back to its normal level, "If it will shut you up, I'll let you check on her." He produced a set of keys from his pocket. His vision blurred for a moment. He had just returned a few minutes ago to Cloud trying to get in Tifa's room to check on her. Kal slid the key in the lock and turned it.

The others had watched as Cloud flew through the air and the whole argument. They were relieved when Kal gave in. What they saw next was unbelievable.

Tifa was snapped back to reality when the doorknob turned and the door opened. She saw Kal standing there looking straight at her. She was still naked but that thought hadn't crossed her mind. Tifa ran at Kal, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck catching him in a kiss.

Kal took a step back as he caught Tifa. He wasn't the only one shocked by this but he was the only one that didn't think it was odd. It had happened to him many times before but usually he fell on the ground. Tears still flowed from Tifa's eyes as she broke the kiss with Kal. The words Tifa spoke next sent Kal's head spinning, "Thank you, from both of us James." Nobody paid attention to the 'both of us,' it was the name she called him.

Kal set Tifa down asking, "How do you know that name?"

"A little birdie told," Tifa answered.

"Cover up, we'll talk about this later," James said taking off his coat and handing it to Tifa, smiling. Tifa put on the oversized coat, blushing. James felt his body weaken. He fell to his knees, then to the ground as darkness over took his vision.

_James looked down, seeing a large pool of blood under him. 'Is this my blood,' he thought. As he looked around he wished it were his blood. His friends lay around him, death fresh on their bodies. Some had no heads, others had their insides on their outsides, and most had large amount of flesh missing. Blood still flowed from them, squirting everywhere. The thing that freaked James most was that he was holding the blade that had done it to them._

James shot up straight, sweat rolling down his body. "James, are you alright," Tifa asked. James turned his attention towards her. He was in his room wearing only his pants. Tifa was sitting next to him still wearing only his coat.

James felt as if he was going to pass out again but asked, "You know why Aerith told you that name?"

"I'm not really sure but maybe so you can feel like you could trust us," Tifa replied.

"Well your guess is as good as mine," James said. He slid his legs off the side of his bed sitting next to Tifa. Seeing Tifa's concern James said, "I only passed out because what I did takes a lot of energy," James wrapped his arms around Tifa, "And you're welcome."

"Why did you do it if you knew what would happen," Tifa asked turning to James.

"I have my reasons. Now go get dressed," said James letting go of Tifa, smiling. Tifa got up and left the room holding James' coat closed. James closed his door behind Tifa, the smile disappearing. He doubled over as pain swelled over his entire body.

_They picked and picked at her until James felt as if he should be dead for causing her pain. James had finally seen her in too much pain. In front of the whole school James told her to stay away from him, to leave him alone. Their small talk became a full-scale argument that everyone heard as James had planed. James turned when she started to cry and walked away with the word goodbye. When the words, '**I LOVE YOU**,' came out of her mouth, James stopped but continued to walk away holding back his own tears. This shocked the entire school, they had never seen these two fight like that let alone separated from each other for very long. After school James snuck out and went to her house. Her mother wasn't going to let him in but when she saw his eyes and the bruises on his arms she let him through. When he walked in her room, she was still crying. He sat on her bed next to her. He explained why he did what he did, his pain for her. She looked up at him. She saw tears and bruises. She couldn't help but feel why she had loved him so much. He ran his hands through her hair, placing his hands on the side of her head. He pulled her into a kiss. She felt as if she was sitting on a cloud. This was what she longed for, the object of her desire kissing her deeply. When he broke the kiss, he said, "I love you Ami."_

James remembered that they had shared their love that night. He left before she awoke the next day. The pain he felt how pulled at his back. The pain was insane. Two lumps formed out of his back. The skin ripped and two black, feathered wings erupted out of his back. James screamed in pure pain. Blood dripped off his wings and the contents of his room. As the pain dispersed, his breathing returned to normal. James slowly stood and walked to his door. He opened the door fully closing it behind him. The room was empty for which he was thankful. He walked to the middle of the room and spread his new wings hard to free them of all the blood though his back was still bleeding. A girl screamed as blood hit her face, "**OH MY GOD!**" James turned to see the girl that screamed.

Inuyasha's voice sounded coming closer, "Kagome, what's wrong!" James could see that under the blood Kagome was wearing a white, school shirt with a green collar, a green skirt, white socks, brown shoes, and she had brown eyes and black hair. When Inuyasha came up behind Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of James' wings and the blood splattered everywhere. "What the hell happened to you James," Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha trying to wipe the blood off, "That's James! You never said anything about him having wings or the fact that blood flew off of them when he spread them!"

"I'm James and I'm sorry about that. The reason that they didn't say anything about my wings is because they didn't know about them. Neither did I until a few minutes for that matter," James explained folding his wings. James walked towards them drawing a line of blood behind him. "You better go back, I need to change anyway," James said.

"Alright but hurry up, the rest want to meet you," Inuyasha turned pulling Kagome along with him.

After they left James put his hands together saying, "Enos. Restore." A dim light flowed over his body, the bleeding stopped, all the blood in the room vanished, and he had on new clothes. "Much better," James said leaving the room.

"What in hell did that Kagome," James heard a man say.

A small boy talked next, "Are you okay?"

James walked into the kitchen, "I can explain."

"What happened to you," Tifa asked noting the wings.

"After you left I grew these damn things painfully. There was blood all over my room so I came out to get the blood off my wings. When I did, Kagome walked in. Simo," James said as a light twisted around Kagome.

When the light went out Kagome was free of blood, "Whoa. Thanks."

"Why can't I feel a demon aura coming from you," said the man from before. He wore wooden sandals, black and purple robes, and a cloth and beads covering the lower part of his right arm and he had black hair pulled back.

"I'd have to agree with Miroku on this one, he has no demon aura," said a woman wearing a kimono with a green bottom, black hair, boots, black eyes, and what seemed like armor under her clothes drew James' attention.

Someone came up behind James, making him turn around, "Most likely because he isn't a demon," the guy had a blue crescent on his forehead, two magenta marks on both cheeks, golden eyes, silver hair to his knees, armor around his stomach, two swords, a white fluff over his right shoulder, and a haori and a hakama.

"To a point, yes. I'm only demonic when the need suits me," explained James, "Oh yeah, you must be Inuyasha's older brother."

A vain popped out of both Inuyasha's and his older brother's forehead, "He's only my half brother but he is more human then demon."

"Now, Lord Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't talk about your brother like that. By the way, I'm Rin. Nice to meet you," a little girl in a white and orange, checkered kimono and black hair pulled to one side.

James bent down to her eye level, "Nice to meet you, I'm James." A smile brightened both of their faces.

"I never would have guessed you were good with kids," Tifa said coming over next to James.

"Actually, she is a young lady," James proclaimed standing up. James turned his attention to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, I would like to talk to you alone." The two left the kitchen, Sesshoumaru eyeing James like a criminal. When in the room that led to the bedrooms, James turned towards Sesshoumaru, "I wanted to test your strength."

"When you die, I hope your soul burns in hell," Sesshoumaru's eyes glared deep at James.

"It would be a welcomed end Fluffy," a smirk crossed James' face. A green ribbon formed from two of Sesshoumaru's fingers. The ribbon wrapped around James's right arm, slicing open the skin. Instead of bleeding, James' blood bubbled, "Nice try Fluffy. I'm immune to poison." James held up his arm, the skin growing back together.

"So you do have demon in you," Sesshoumaru drew one of his blades, "Since you are, then this will hurt." Sesshoumaru thrust his blade at James; he stood there and let the blade slide through his heart.

James laughed, "As I said before, I'm only demon when the need suits me but until then I don't know what I am." Blood started flowing from the sword wound in his chest as Sesshoumaru removed his blade. "Damn, I just changed, too," James ran his finger up the wound, sealing it. "You know since they think my real name is James, think I should tell them my 'real' real name," James asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru started walking towards the door they came in, "Do as you please, I'm taking Rin and leaving."

"How will you protect her in a world that is nearly destroyed. Personally I would keep her in a place where she would be safe instead of taking her to her death. You all can come out now," James finished.

"What do you mean 'nearly destroyed'," Inuyasha said as everyone entered the room.

"Take a look for yourselves," James said forming a small orb of energy in his hand, it grew to the size of the room. Everyone looked on as two worlds flashed by full of blood and death. Infernos raged as they came to the realization that these were their worlds.

Tifa was the first to find her voice, "Why is this happening, who is doing this to our worlds?"

"As time flows, the chains rust, to replace them is to let loose what they hold," the words flowed easily from James' mouth. The orb dispersed as something they never thought could happen, did. James flew to his knees, head in his hands.

_After that night James never spoke with words but his eyes told volumes. He was never distracted by outside complications. His good grades went way up. He had the chance to advance if he would talk but he refused. His councilor even said he wouldn't talk. His teacher, with who he lived, was happy for his grades but feared for his mental stability. His eyes stayed cold, even when he slept. His eyes only softened when he looked at Ami but it was unnoticeable. Ami could feel when his eyes came to lay on her but she kept what happened that night to herself. She wished that she could be around him but she knew it would be almost impossible. Everyone messed with his friends on a much lower scale in fear of him; which made him happy but the fact of not being able to be with her was a completely different story. Nobody sat within six feet of him, which made things easier. No one knew of the torment in his soul, it was breaking him in two._

The sadness of his soul filled James' body. A blue light engulfed James. Tifa rushed to help him but Cloud stopped her shaking his head. When the light dimmed, James stood without his shirt or coat on, his wings spread wide. A tattoo of a black and red dragon ran wrapping itself tightly down his right arm, the head on the back of his hand and the tail on his shoulder blade, a black, seven pointed star encircled by a red line on the side of his left shoulder, and on his left forearm the Japanese symbols for death-darkness, love-light, hate-earth, fate-air, divine-fire, and life-water. The symbol for omni was on the upper right side of his chest, the symbol for chaos was on the left side, and right over his heart was the star from his shoulder with a white cross over top of it.

"Now this is a little more like it," James said shaking. He placed his hand on his forehead looking down. "Kagura, your master is dead," a woman with black hair, red and white kimono, and blank red eyes looked at him.

The woman with armor under her clothes spoke with worry in her voice, "Do you know if my brother is alright? Tell me the truth."

"Kohaku is dead Sango," James shocked Inuyasha and his friends at the fact he knew names and if they were dead. "Be glad you brought Shippo," a chill went down a kid's spine of a fox demon with orange hair and aquamarine eyes, wearing a fur vest, a light green shirt and brown pants. He fell off of Kagome's shoulder.

"How can you tell if they are dead or not," questioned Nanaki.

"I can hear their screaming, like I can hear the screaming of your friends," James said dropping his hand and looking up through his hair. His eyes turned from red back to black.

Vincent asked, "All of our friends are dead?"

"Yes, now all of your rooms are ready. Go to bed," James said turning towards his room, "By the way, my real name is…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos

Chapter 3

"…Synth. Most people from my world where I went to school called me 'Sin'," Synth revealed to everyone standing before him.

Vincent spoke up before Synth could walk to his door, "I've heard that name before. Where did your parents get that name from?"

"They didn't, I did. They weren't going to give me a permanent name until my personality came out. 'Synth' was the first word I ever said, so it became my name. Now, go to bed," Synth said as he walked to his door.

"Uh, James, I mean Synth, can I please sleep in your room tonight," Tifa asked in front of everyone, hope clear on her face.

Synth turned towards Tifa sighing, "If you really want to." A smile spread across Tifa's face as everyone's jaws fell slack.

"**WHA!** You can't sleep in the same room as him," Kagome, Sango, and Cloud shouted at the same time. At this both Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru decided to go to bed before they got involved or asked awkward from the two young ones.

Shippo and Rin started asking everyone questions about why everyone was fussing over Tifa sleeping in Synth's room. All they got was, "When you're older," and awkward looks and nervous laughs. Miroku started to try to explain put Sango knocked him out before he said too much.

"You three just go to bed. I'm not that perverted, okay, I am, but I have honor. If anything happens it will be consensual from both sides," Synth reasoned.

Kagome, Sango, and Cloud shouted, "**THAT'S WHAT WE'RE AFRAID OF!**"

"Damn. Don't I get a say in this," Tifa stated, "I'm an adult. I can make my own choices. If I want to sleep with him, I will." Synth turned away and started whistling.

Cloud looked down saying, "After what I saw, I don't think that's a good idea." Sango, Kagome, and Tifa all looked at Cloud.

Kagome and Sango stared at Synth when he said, "She's right, she is an adult and you can't stop her. But would it help if I gave you my word that I won't start anything. If anything happens, she'll start it anyways." An eerie smirk crossed Synth's face. "**Go to bed**," Synth and Tifa won the argument. With that everyone else strolled off to bed.

Sephiroth and Kagura were stuck sharing a room with a, "God dammit all!" Miroku and Shippo moved in with Nanaki and Vincent and Rin, Sango, and Kagome moved into Tifa's room.

After everyone was in their rooms and Tifa was settled in, Synth closed his door turning towards Tifa, he asked, "Why did you want to sleep in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone," Tifa answered spreading out on the over sized bed, "I want to understand you."

Synth sat on the edge of his bed, looking away from Tifa, " You can't understand the things I gave up, by choice, to keep it all locked away. Now you want to unlock the things I wish to forget."

Tifa came up behind Synth, wrapping her arms around his neck, being careful of his wings, she laid her head to the side, "Why don't you tell me and then I'll tell you if I understand or not." Tifa felt something wet land on her arm. She looked at Synth's face, a tear streak went down his cheek, "What's on your mind, tell me. I'll listen," Tifa moved her arms down to Synth's chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You think that'll fix everything I've done," Synth questioned more to himself then to Tifa. Synth turned his head toward Tifa, pain flaring in his eyes, "I gave up the chance of a lifetime," Synth looked down at the floor, "I gave her up. I wanted to stop all of it, to give her a chance at a life without pain." Synth looked back at Tifa, a blue crescent formed on the outside of his right eye.

"I won't lie, I don't understand all of it but I think I know how she feels," Tifa tried to comfort Synth, "She probably feels useless and deserves to die, but that's only what I think."

"It isn't her that deserves to die, I'm the one that should be in a coffin," Synth closed his hand into a fist.

Tifa pulled on him tighter, "Neither of you are in a coffin. You still have a chance at a life together. Don't let the past stop you."

Synth stretched out his wings, falling back, forcing Tifa back as well. Synth's head lay between Tifa's breasts, their hair flowed everywhere. Tifa's nightgown rose up past her belly button. "I've already explained everything to her incase of that," Synth laid his arms on his wings, feeling Tifa breathe.

Tifa brought her hands up to his chest, "You're surprisingly light," she pulled Synth up until his head hung off her shoulder, her nightgown came up a little more with him. Synth closed his eyes. Tifa brought her hand across her and rubbed her thumb on his cheek. "You can't replace her like I can't replace Aerith," Tifa attempted to explain her feelings.

Synth flipped over to say, "I've known this for quite some time. Since the day I met her, I knew she was one of a kind."

"Then why did you leave her," Tifa questioned.

"I nearly killed someone and everyone knew I would've killed him if I wasn't stopped. The only thing that happened to me was that I had to move in with someone else because my parents couldn't control me and they thought that my teacher could. From there I watched her pain and decided to end any relationship with her. I did it in front of my entire school. The words that came from her mouth sealed it. Everyone left her alone after that and my voice disappeared. They all stayed away in fear of what I could do to them," explained Synth opening his eyes, the blue crescent gone.

Tifa still pinned asked, "Then why are you talking now?"

"New place, new beginnings I guess," Synth compromised. Synth slid his body off of Tifa a bit, putting his head level with hers. Synth said, "You do know that it won't be much longer before I have to go back, right?"

"Really, why," Tifa asked.

"I have to beat those bastards before they open the gate to the final world. The gate will only open when my world's gem is added to the rest," Synth explained moving slightly closer to Tifa, her nightgown completely ineffective now that it was up past the bottom of her breasts.

"Gem, what gem," questioned Tifa.

Synth put his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms around Tifa, pulling her close. "I'll explain that later," tears formed in his eyes. Tifa leaned close and put her lips to his. Synth wondered to himself, 'Is this really happening? Am I really telling her everything I can manage?' Synth's hands had wandered to Tifa's underwear and were pulling them down, 'Why don't I feel the least bit guilty about doing this?' Before Synth knew what he was doing, Tifa was on top of him completely unclothed. It had reached a point where Synth couldn't stop. He was harder then stone and he wasn't taking no cold shower. Tifa pulled his pants off very efficiently and his stiff member stood at full attention.

Synth flipped himself on top of Tifa in one smooth motion. He kissed Tifa hard. When he broke off she grinned at him. With a smirk Synth grabbed one of Tifa's breasts and rubbed the tip of the nipple with his thumb. Synth kissed Tifa again and then on her cheek. Next he kissed her neck and then moved to her collarbone. He kissed just above between her breasts removing his hand. He kissed the side of her right breast, moving closer to her nipple. Tifa wanted it and Synth could tell by the way she bit her lower lip as he licked her nipple. He sucked on her nipple a little and then switched to the other breast. Synth kissed in between her breasts and moved lower and lower until he reached just above her awaiting flower. He played around by kissing ever slowly moving closer and closer to her clit. Tifa was agitated by Synth's playing but it felt almost as good as Aerith's touch so she couldn't help giving off a slight moan when he finally kissed her lower lips. She let another moan escape as she felt him slip his tongue into her clit. He wasted no time finding the spot to make her moan. Tifa let a louder moan slip past her lips.

Synth decided to end that bit there and got above Tifa. He kissed Tifa softly and she flipped him on his back before they broke apart. She sat straight up and positioned herself right above him. He felt his member slide into Tifa in a smooth motion. She started moving body up and down with a slight motion back and forth added in. Synth grabbed her waist as she continued to move faster and faster her moans growing louder slowly. Tifa was ramming herself down hard onto Synth's stiff pole. Tears formed in her eyes as she continued to move faster and harder. A loud moan escaped from Tifa's throat as she finally came and at the same time Synth came as well. Sweat rolled down their bodies as Tifa got off of Synth's member lying down on top of him kissing him softly, "I started this but it stays between us, right?" Synth just nodded in agreement. Tifa laid her head on Synth's shoulder closing her eyes.

Synth spoke the words that came to his mind at that point, "I miss her, really I do. I haven't stopped thinking about her since that day. My mind has been going crazy. The only thing that I've been able to grasp is her but just now my body acted off of impulse. I don't regret doing it though," tears flowed freely from his eyes. Tifa's eyes flew wide open; she knew this was one of the true sides of Synth, a side that only a select few ever had a glimpse of. The side only one other person ever truly saw.

When Synth started to clam down a bit he said, "Surprised, even a rock can crack. When it starts, it can't stop. I…finally…started…to…crack," he fell to sleep when he finished his sentence. Tifa slid out of his arms and put her nightgown and underwear back on. She smiled as she saw tears still flowing from his eyes. She kissed him one more time and slid the covers over top of them both. Tifa laid her head on his chest and soon fell to sleep.

When Tifa awoke, the door to Synth's bathroom was open. The sound of the shower running help clear some of the grogginess. The last night flooded back into Tifa's mind. Her hips were so sore she really didn't want to move them or go into the bathroom while Synth was taking a shower but she couldn't hold her bladder that long. Tifa rushed into the bathroom, stopping dead. Synth had just got out of the shower turning the water off. He slid a towel around his waist as Tifa came into the bathroom. "Sorry, sorry," Tifa bowed slightly amazed at how Synth looked. His hair hung straight down and water slid down his muscles.

Synth walked past Tifa saying, "I'm done." He left the bathroom letting Tifa have her privacy. He walked into his closet to find some clothes.

When Tifa came out of the bathroom still sore as hell but hiding it very well, she looked for Synth. Tifa saw something on his desk, detouring from her search she sat at his desk. She picked the object up, it was a picture. There was a boy with short brown hair and green eyes wearing red shorts and a girl hugging him around the waist with long, light blue hair and crimson eyes wearing a white bikini. Tifa read the caption aloud to herself, "Ami and Synth, age: 15, Cancun."

"Guess you found the only thing I keep from my world," Synth spoke walking up behind Tifa. Tifa started to say, "I'm sorry, it was…," but stopped when she saw what he was wearing. He wore a white T-shirt, a gold, spiral armlet on his right arm, his hair pulled back and held by a gold ring, a sapphire earring, white tennis shoes, and white, trick pants. "Wow, you look, well, different," Tifa stated.

Synth asked, "What you think I only wear black?"

"No, I just never thought of you as a person that would wear white," Tifa answered. She then asked, "Is this the girl you love?"

Synth grabbed the picture and looked at it saying, "Yes. Just think, this was taken one year ago today. This and my memories drive me insane yet they stop me from losing control."

"**WHAT!** Oh my god, you're only 16," Tifa asked shocked by what he had just said.

Synth explained, "Yeah, as I was in my world. Since my first transformation I have become this. I always acted older, like if I was 25. I excelled in school but refused the chances to advance to a higher grade because of her. Hell, I could be in the last years of college to be a doctor. She is the popular type but she isn't snotty to anybody but the bullies. I was the genius that no one but the teachers noticed except for her. Mind you she is smart but compared to me she wasn't that smart."

"She really must have meant a lot to you," Tifa said with a tear in her eye.

"It's a lot like you and Aerith, love forbidden in the eyes of others but can't be helped. It is what it is and nothing can change that," Synth said laying the picture down. Synth looked at Tifa, "Are you going to take a shower and get dressed?"

"Oh, yeah," Tifa grabbed her clothes off of Synth's bed, "Damn, I forgot my underwear."

"Did you really," asked Synth falling on his bed.

Tifa pleaded, "Well, I was in a rush."

Synth opened the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a black bag. "Here. This bag can generate any type of clothing you wish for," Synth said tossing the bag to Tifa.

"Thanks," Tifa said heading to the bathroom.

About thirty minutes later Tifa came out of the bathroom. Synth was sitting on his bed with a book in front of his face. "Ready now," questioned Synth.

"Yeah, why," Tifa looked at Synth as closed his book, a smirk on his face. Tifa took a step back, "What are you planning in that warped mind of yours?"

Synth hopped out of his bed walking over to Tifa. He walked behind her. Tifa got chills when he ran his hands up her sides softly. Even through her clothes she felt the smooth movement of his hands. "Ah, you choose to wear a thong," Synth said reaching Tifa's shoulders.

"How could you tell," Tifa asked grabbing Synth's hands.

"It was pretty easy," Synth pulled her close to his body.

Tifa asked, "Last night stays between us, right? It held no real meaning except to state that we miss the one that we love."

"Yes, it stays between us. No need for them to know," Synth reassured her. "Now lets go, I need to explain a lot of things to you guys," Synth let go of Tifa.

As they walked out of Synth's room Tifa couldn't help but say, "I know this isn't gonna end well." She was right.

"What were you two doing last night to get up so…**OH MY GOD!** Synth is wearing white," Kagome said as soon as Tifa and Synth walked into the room.

"What! Synth, wearing white? Holy shit," Cloud said poking his head out through his door way.

"That's what I said when I saw him this morning," Tifa stated.

"Man, you stereotyped me that quickly," Synth shook his head.

"Well what do you expect we'd do, call you a saint," Sephiroth chimed in.

"Whatever just gather everyone in the kitchen. There's something you need to know," Synth said heading towards the kitchen.

Sango came up beside Tifa asking, "What's this all about? Is he gonna tell us his past or what?"

Tifa answered the only way she could, "I have no damn idea cause he didn't even tell me. And he has something planned after that whatever it may be."

About ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the kitchen. They were waiting for what he had to say. Most were hoping he would tell them his past. All of them were in normal street clothes of different colors. "Alright, let's begin by saying some of the stuff you're about to hear my disturb you or you may find unrealistic. So please try to keep an open mind," Synth began.

"Are you going to tell us about your past," asked Miroku.

"Most likely not, it's probably something to drive us insane," said Cloud.

Synth continued, "To answer the question, no. But this may make you think twice about anything. Long before the existence of time or space or anything for that matter the only that exists now as it did then was alone. This thing was energy. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. But it can be focused. Even energy followed the balanced scale. So over time energy focused itself on two points. This made two beings and as more and more energy went into their bodies they became intelligent. They held humanoid forms but had no gender or race. These two beings were Creation and Destruction, their true names long since lost."

"So you're telling us that all the things we've been taught about religion are just lies," Miroku said questioning what he had just heard.

Synth let out a sigh and replied, "It would explain these memories but you believe what you want to believe. I cannot force you to believe this. Also it explains how I can use magic and bend fragile time and space." Nobody said anything. Satisfied Synth continued, "Even back then balance was a must. The names of the two beings talk for themselves. Because of their disagreement about making life they separated far away from one another. Creation decided that he could not maintain this part of existence alone. This was because of his ideals. He wanted to create life that could reproduce if necessary, basically gender. He decided to separate himself into several beings and to use a little bit of energy to mass together what was left of his body to create a place for the beings to live and give them a source of warmth, a star. He choose seven ideas to base the beings off of. Chaos was his first ideal being but his last to be formed. He created them in this order, Love, Hate, Fate, Death, Life, Divine, then Chaos."

"So what does this have to do with the gems," Tifa questioned.

Sesshoumaru asked, "What gems?"

"I'm getting to that, just be patient. When Chaos was being formed, Destruction forced some of his own energy equal to that of the energy from Creation. When this happened, a second form came into existence within him. Destruction stayed far from them for a long time to come. Upon the creation of what came to be known as the Lords, the ideals of Creation of gender and sex were passed on to them. Creation then took what was left and formed the first star and planet with an enormous explosion. The Lords were given genders, Love, Fate, Life, and Divine were woman and Hate, Death, and Chaos were males. Each was an opposite, Love and Hate, Life and Death, Divine and Chaos, and Fate turned in on it's self. In order for existence to work a balance had to be maintained. Each Lord created 30 beings underneath them, 15 gods and 15 goddesses. They each made an organism to live, learn, and evolve on the new planet. They played a small role in how they grew but they were still known. As they watched, they decided to expand existence. As they did, violence began between the species that were created. The beings that began this were forged by Destruction so later he could reabsorb their energy and end existence. To stop this from happening the Lords took forms to live among them. They didn't mind the violence but the rate it was spreading was too fast. Love became an angel, Death turned into a vampire, Hate choose to be a druid, Fate formed into a dragani, Divine mixed life and technology and became a cyborg, Life was an elf, and Chaos choose to be the darkest being to exist, a demon.

"Okay, that's a weird thing to do. If they had so much power, why didn't they just stop the fighting," questioned Sango.

Synth answered, "Balance must be maintained without celestial help. Even Destruction knew this when he created his beings. They taught people how to fight, to create balance at first but then to destroy existence. The power of Destruction within Chaos didn't help any. While walking among the people, the Lords started to develop the feelings the people felt. Stuff like love hit the best with them. Death lived his life off his lust. Hate and Divine were married. Fate and Life shared each others warmth."

"Weren't they both women," said Inuyasha.

Cloud looked towards Tifa, "What's the problem with that as long as they loved each other?" Tifa looked up at Cloud.

"None. There is nothing wrong with it but others may think differently," Synth replied.

Tifa stood, "If a person has a problem with two women, or men for that matter, in love, then they have a problem with me! I'm in love with another woman!"

"Damn, it's about time you said it," Vincent said.

"Yeah, we all knew, well except Cloud," Nanaki stated.

Cloud remarked, "I kinda figured but I found out for sure the hard way. It was the same morning as when these two damn near had sex on the couch."

"**WHAT THE HELL**," exclaimed everyone else.

"Almost, I was in denial about the way I felt about Aerith and the way Synth was acting threw me off guard," everyone gave Tifa accusing looks. Tifa exclaimed, "**NOTHING HAPPENED **and last night all we did was talk about our pasts!"

"Prove it," Hiei said.

"Okay, back in the world he came from, he is only 16," explained Tifa.

"No way," Sephiroth replied.

Inuyasha spoke up, "Makes a lot of sense with the way he arrived here."

Kagome asked, "What else did he tell you?"

Synth put his hand over Tifa's mouth, "Okay, lets stop before the rest of my known past slips out," he exclaimed. Synth's eye was twitching. Synth continued, "The relationship that no one thought was possible was between Love and Chaos. They were inseparable for too long. Love knew of what was within Chaos pushing him towards Destruction. Evil was slowly taking over him. With this in play, Destruction played his hand, a war to end existence started. When the ended, existence continued but not without something to balance it. In the final battle, Chaos tried to end the battle with words. The people had lost all sense of rationality. To end it Chaos had to fight them all. This caused him to cross the line. He went completely insane. His eyes turned blood red as the blood of the people sprayed onto the battlefield. Love watched this in horror. When she finally tried to stop Chaos, her blood stained his hands. When her blood fell on his hands, he returned to his natural state. For the first time ever, he cried, the power from his raw emotions at that time split the worlds into seven different, equal sized realms. This made it so Destruction would almost never be able to end existence. Also, seven gems were created so that if the realms could ever be merged, they could."

"What, hold on. You mean if any one person collected all seven gems, they could remerge all the realms," asked Kagura.

"Yes, but only those powerful enough to hold them. Only eight beings were strong enough to hold them, the Lords and Destruction," answered Synth.

Hiei committed, "Why create something that could destroy you?"

"Repercussions of existence. Now let me finish. Each Lord took order over a single realm. The realm where Love died, Chaos built a temple to her and laid her to rest in the center. Chaos then went to his own realm where Destruction awaited him. Chaos drew his sword against Destruction but was no match for Destruction. With the last of his power, Chaos forged the gems into the spirits of the Lords. The Lords then let their spirits leave their bodies and inhabit others, keeping their existence within others a secret. This would make the search for the gems much harder. Oh, before I forget, each Lord controlled an element. Love was Light, Death held Darkness, Hate with Earth, Fate ruled Air, Life worked with Water, and Divine had Fire," finished Synth.

Miroku asked, "What of Chaos? What was his element?"

"A mixture. He was the last but he was the strongest," Synth answered. Synth explained, "This was called Omni. It is the same I work with but I was born in the realm of Love."

Nanaki questioned, "Then you should work with light, right?"

"Not necessarily," Synth answered.

"Tell us, what realms do we call home," asked Sango.

Synth replied to the request, "You come from the realm of Hate. Hiei, you are deprived from the realm of Death. Tifa came from the realm of Fate, but Aerith did not, she came from the realm of Life."

Tifa asked, "How's that?"

Synth said, "When she was very young, her mother slipped through a rift in the realms, as she had done many times before." Synth turned around saying, "Looks like we got more travelers from the realm of Death."

"More people from my world," Hiei said standing up.

"Yeah, we heard everything thanks to the pacifier face," said a guy wearing a ripped yellow shirt and gray sweatpants, "He caught me in the middle of training. I guess this is a big problem for Koenma for him to come get all of us."

"Yuske, why did we have to come along," asked a girl in a school uniform similar to Kagome's.

A girl wearing a white robe answered, "You heard what happened to Kazuma, Keiko."

"What happened to that idiot, Yukina," questioned Hiei.

A man with red hair and a horn floated next to Hiei, "'E 'ad 'is 'ead popped rig't off, t'at 'e did."

"That's putting it softly Jin," said a blue haired girl.

Sephiroth asked, "You understood what he just said?"

They nodded their heads, "Yeah." Sephiroth shook his head slightly.

A guy with long red hair sat down, "Botan's right. He had his skin peeled off and those veil creatures ate what was left."

"The beings of Destruction, a deadly group. I'm not surprised Kurama," Synth stated. He also added, "Protect your minds so I can't read them. I got a headache when it first started."

The new group of people just stared at Synth. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that," Koenma appeared in the room.

"Okay, that's enough sad talk, I want to have some fun," everyone looked at Synth when he said that. Synth stated, "What, even I know how to have fun. You don't live without finding something you can call fun."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that," asked Kurama.

A smirk came across Synth's face. He stepped back from everyone and held up his hand, "Rift Sword." A long sword formed in his hand with spell markings running up and down the entire blade. He raised the sword above his head, "Divine Realm, Zoen Beach," he swung the blade down behind him. A red line followed the path of the blade; it opened up into a large portal with a beach and an ocean on the other side.

"Wow, how in the hell did you do that," asked Vincent.

"As I've been changing, memories have been flooding into my mind. Some of which don't belong to me directly," answered Synth, turning towards the portal. Synth said, "With or without you I'm going. I have to go anyways, Destruction is there.

"I'm going," said Tifa walking up next to Synth. Tifa smirked, "Especially after last night. You made me cry and I'm still a little bit sore."

"**WHAT**," screamed all most everyone.

Cloud stuttered, "Y-You s-sa-said th-tha-that n-noth-nothing ha-happened la-last ni-night."

"That's what you think," Tifa said running through the portal.

Synth could feel Kagome's and Sango's eyes land on him as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. "Um, wait up," said Synth running after Tifa.

"Screw this damn place, I'm going," said Inuyasha jumping through the portal. Everyone then decided to follow behind Inuyasha.

"Whoa," proclaimed Miroku.

The smell of the ocean filled the air as the group came up on Tifa and Synth arguing. Synth stopped talking and walked off before the group got close enough to hear what they were saying. Kagome ran up to Tifa, "What's his problem?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell," answered Tifa sighing. They heard a snap off in the distance. The guys were suddenly wearing swim trunks and the girls were wearing two-piece bikinis.

Synth came back wearing red shorts and a black and white surf shirt holding a surf broad. Everyone stared. "What," said Synth irritated.

"You, shorts. I never would've believed," joked Nanaki.

"Yeah, yeah," Synth walked down to the water and started swimming out. Nanaki and Yukina sat down to just talk about whatever but the main topic was the loss of someone important to them. Sephiroth, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru just sat on the beach. Kagura tried her best at hiding her body. The rest went to play in the water.

"Damn. The water feels nice," said Yuske.

"Yeah," Keiko splashed Yuske. Yuske splashed her back. Everyone else joined in except Koenma, Hiei, and Vincent who swam laps and Inuyasha just floated in the water. Sesshoumaru fell asleep due to the fact he hadn't slept in the last 15 days.

After about 30 minutes, Synth came in and set up a volley ball net leaving the ball next to the pole. He started a fire with a snap of his fingers and materialized a large cooler of food and drink. Synth went back out to the water. The girls came up on the beach and decided to bury Sesshoumaru in the sand. He slept through the whole thing. The girls then played volleyball and even managed to convince Kagura to play. It was Keiko, Kagome, and Kagura versus Botan, Sango, and Tifa.

All the guys except for Sephiroth and Synth turned their attention to the girls. "Damn," gulped Miroku sinking deeper in the water.

"I hope it doesn't get violent. I'd hate to get caught in the middle," stated Cloud.

Rin and Shippo started building a sand castle on top of Sesshoumaru. "You sure we won't get in trouble," asked Shippo.

Rin answered, "Yes. He won't touch me."

About an hour later everyone got a little tired and sat around the fire. There was still light so Synth stayed out in the water. Sesshoumaru woke up making the sand fly all over. He sat next to Rin and left it alone. He knew it was his fault for falling asleep.

None of them knew Synth was watching them, seeing them so close together, having someone to be happy with. Or even be in pain with. Something was building up inside of him, something he had never felt.

_It was about two weeks before the school dance. Everyone was rushing to find a date except Synth and Ami. He was sad having to watch people finding someone to be with when the person of his desire was far from his reach. His eyes stayed cold and his voice was nothing. Everyone feared his eyes except Ami, even the people that lived with him strayed away from his eyes. Most swore that they saw their deaths in his eyes if they stared him straight in the eyes. As the others found someone to be with, the more he longed for her. She longed for him as well. Neither wanted them to be a replay of Romeo and Juliet. He kept his distance for her safety. He felt that the only thing left for him to do was die. Ami tried every chance she got to be alone with Synth and everyone knew it. It was even harder as all the guys herded around her asking her to the dance. She always turned them all down. One of the girls that were jealous of her didn't know the whole story and tried to ask Synth to go with her but she only decided to never try that again. His stare was 100 degrees below zero. That's when everything changed. A new kid arrived the Friday of the week before the last week before the dance._

He was as lonely as he was back then. This triggered pain throughout his whole body. Instead of a scream, a roar escaped his throat.

Everyone heard the roar from where Synth was. He was hanging in the air. Blood sprayed from his body as black, leather wings erupted from his old wings. The skin on his body ripped itself off revealing black scales. His eyes turned gold and went reptilian. His body grew, hands and feet became claws, teeth sharpened, and his neck lengthened. A tail sprouted and his skull structure changed. A red, seven-pointed star etched itself on top of his head. He had become a dragon. He flew over top of the beach.

Synth's new wings became white and his body returned to its normal shape. His wings became feather, his eyes turned blue, his hair became a fade style and silver, and black markings drew themselves down his arms. He was now an angel. He landed on the beach a short distance from the horrified and wondering group.

A scream sounded over the beach as the wings pulled themselves back into his body, his eyes turned green, his hair lengthened to his shoulders and became brown, and all of the tattoos and scars disappeared. Synth stayed the same height though. He had reverted back into his human form. He stood as everyone rushed over. When they got close, he fell backwards into Tifa's arms. Nobody knew how she got over there that fast. Blood pushed itself from his body onto Tifa and the ground. "**GOD, WE'VE GOT TO HELP HIM**," screamed Tifa.

"I'll…be…fine. Relax," said Synth barely conscious.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone that could do that. That was amazing. How'd you do that," a woman walked up to Tifa and Synth wearing red bikini.

Synth looked up at Tifa, "I can sit up on my own. You go wash that blood off."

Tifa let Synth fall on the ground, "Whatever," she walked to the water.

Synth sat up slowly, "Now, who might you be," Synth asked turning towards the pink haired, blue eyed woman.

"Oops, my mistake. My name is Nara, nice to meet you," Nara bowed with her greeting.

Synth bowed what little he could, "The name's Synth."

"Well now, I've heard of you," said Nara.

"Really. How's that," questioned Synth.

Nara answered, "From these ugly creatures, the likes of which I've never seen before. They had deep red eyes with weird symbols on their bodies. They're ready to pay a high price for your head."

"So they've found me," laughed Synth.

"Why in the hell are you laughing? They want you dead, this is not a laughing matter," argued Nara.

Synth right arm pulsed and he grabbed it looking very serious. "Damn, they're closer then I thought," he held up his hand, "Rift Sword, return." Once again the sword formed in his hand and with a swing a portal formed back to where they came from. Synth looked at Nara, "You're going too."

Nara looked at Synth, "You're crazy."

"If you want to live, **GO**," screamed Synth.

"Don't gotta tell us twice," Keiko and Kagome said. They started through the portal as the first soldier came over the hill. Just Tifa, Nara, and Synth stood out side the portal when more soldiers came over the hill.

Tifa started towards the portal but stopped and turned, "Synth, come on. We've got to go."

"She's right, you know," agreed Nara.

"I'm not going back," said Synth turning towards the approaching enemy.

Tifa grabbed Synth's arm, "Come on." Synth turned to Tifa, his eyes once again darker then the shadows. "If you're going to fight, then I'm going to fight with you," said Tifa letting go of his arm.

Synth grabbed both saying, "I'm going back to my world for a while after this."

"What, you can't do that," Tifa fought against Synth.

"A good friend of yours will be returning soon. I don't think you want to disappoint her," said Synth stopping in front of the portal. Tifa's eyes went wide as Synth threw both, Tifa and Nara, through the portal.

Synth turned his attention to the platoon of soldiers coming towards him as the portal closed. A smirk crossed Synth's lips, "So, I heard you were looking for me." The blood stopped flowing out of his body.

"What is you're name peasant," asked what Synth could tell was the commander.

"I'm no peasant," a black fire encircled Synth. The voice that came from behind the fire was tented with evil, "I'm you're target." The fire broke down from around Synth, he stood in his demonic form without his wings. The Dragon Blade was held in his hand. Synth removed his sunglasses, "Didn't you want my head."

"Quite right. Hope you're ready to die," said the commander drawing his ax. The other officers surrounded Synth and drew multitudes of other weaponry. His hate for these creatures filled his body.

_The new kid was instantly attracted to Ami. The whole week before the dance, the new kid followed her, forcing her to talk to him. Synth watched his actions closely without giving away he watched everything. He bragged about how at his last school he was a prize to be had. When he said he could get Ami to go with him, the others around him told him about what Synth did. He cracked jokes about Synth with Synth sitting a few feet away. No one laughed at his jokes. Finally he choose to try to get Synth to talk and prove he wasn't scared to look in his eyes. Synth stayed silent but his eyes got a lot colder when he tried. The kid decided not to try that again because he fainted from a panic attack. Friday, after third block had just started, he caught Ami off guard in an almost deserted hallway. Only five other people were in the hallway and one of them knew the feelings her and Synth had for each other. The kid asked her to the dance and when she refused, he smacked her. The one that knew about Synth and Ami knew Synth was in a nearby classroom. He rushed into the room where Synth sat reading a book. He said what he had seen looking directly at Synth who was paying close attention. When he stood, the entire class was shocked. Synth nodded at the kid and followed him. When they reached the hallway, the new kid slapped Ami again calling her a bitch. In less then a second, the kid was held up by Synth and hanging over the side of the stairs. The kid was already scared but he pissed his pants when Synth said, "You ever do anything like that again, I'll rip out your goddamn throat." Synth's arm pulsed and he threw the kid behind him. The kid went head first through a locker and broke the wall behind it. Synth grabbed his arm and turned to Ami. Ami was surprised yet happy at what she saw. The others rushed to the kid and everyone came out into the hall. They watched as Synth jumped down four stories, when he landed he demolished the floor at the bottom. When Ami looked over the side, Synth looked up. He then ran off into hiding until Koenma summoned him._

Seven bands of black light spiraled around Synth. A force pushed out from Synth's body. The bands where cut and the force stopped. The platoon started to rethink their attack. His eyes were filled with a demented intent, "What, scared. Fearing death isn't a good idea. Destruction will just respawn you."

"Back down commander, he's mine," a being landed next to the commander.

The commander signaled his troops to back down. This creature was bigger and not as ugly. The commander said, "He's all yours Mu, sir."

Synth cracked his neck, "Ah, you must be one of the eight generals."

"You know your history kid. It is to be expected as you know who really are by now," Mu said turning his armor blue.

"I am me and nobody else. My life is my own. I do not give in to the Lord of Chaos," Synth said taking his stance.

Mu looked deep at Synth, "You are yet you are not him. You look alike yet your minds are far apart. Your hearts beat the same but the blood has changed. Turning your back on your master."

Synth charged at Mu. Mu used his staff to block Synth's blade, "I have no master. I cannot be controlled." Synth put his free hand on the back of his blade, "Revibe." An explosion from Synth's blade sent Mu back. Synth charged again. Blade met staff several more times before Synth brought his foot up. Mu used the end of his staff to move Synth's foot back. When Mu did that, Synth flipped back and put his other foot hard into Mu's skull.

Mu dropped to his knees, "Damn, what is this power?"

Synth put his hand on Mu's forehead, "Only the Beginning and the End can come close to my power." 'Life' and 'Water' glowed on Synth's left arm. The color of Mu's armor disappeared and Mu fell over lifeless. Synth's eyes flashed a different color, "Your death is now." Synth vanished and when he reappeared, only the commander was standing. His troops were mutilated, their organs lay in piles next to their skinless forms. Most of their blood covered Synth. The commander was frozen in fear and it was apparent. Synth placed his hand on the commander's head, "Revibe," the commander's head exploded, his blood joined with his troops. His eyes lay to the side, fear still showing as plain as day. Synth picked them up and crushed them in his palm.

"Why," screamed Tifa trying to get back through the portal before it closed but she was too late.

"Relax, he'll be alright. He is a very strong being, what ever he may be," a woman said behind them.

Tifa turned, "**Aerith!**" Tifa pounced on Aerith. "Are you sure," asked Tifa.

Aerith wore a blue dress, a blue, spaghetti shirt, a blue ribbon in her hair, a blue collar, and bracelets on both wrists. "Yeah. He has become so much stronger then before," Aerith explained.

"How can you tell," questioned Tifa sitting up.

Aerith sat up raising her hand, "This is how." A staff formed in her, markings running up and down it. "And this," Aerith pointed to the gem in her right bracelet with the 'Sign of Life' in it.

"How are you able to do that," asked Cloud brought back from his shock at seeing Aerith alive.

Aerith stood, "I'm the Lord of Life."

"Wha," everyone looked wide at Aerith.

"At least four other Lords are standing in this room. The only reason why I can be 'Life' is that I was born in the Life Realm," Aerith explained.

"From another world or not, you're still mine," Tifa grabbed Aerith from behind. Tifa pulled Aerith back and leaned forward kissing her lover.

Miroku, Kurama, and Yuske saw this and left the room, Hiei not far behind. "W'at's t'eir problem," asked Jin looking down. "O'," Jin folded his legs and floated into the other room.

Keiko shook her head. "These boys got problems," stated Kagome.

Shippo pulled on Sango's sleeve, "Why are those two kissing?"

"Um, uh. Lets just say that when you love somebody, you want to express it," Sango attempted to explain.

Aerith looked at Shippo, "Yes, Tifa and I are in love, very much so."

"What are we going to do about Synth? I don't think he's coming back any time soon," said Vincent.

"He has some unfinished business to take care of," Tifa said.

"So you two really only talked," stated Keiko.

"Yes they did only talk. I was dead till about 30 minutes ago, so I saw everything. Her gown even came up past her breasts," Aerith defended her love.

"Okay, what does this have to do with me," asked Nara.

Sesshoumaru stated, "If Synth brought you here, you must have something he wants."

"Could be a Lord. For some reason he can sense beings of both Creation and Destruction. Lords can only sense Destruction," Aerith explained.

"But what do we do now," questioned Nanaki planning something for himself.

"Aerith could let me go back to my world," said Nara.

"Sorry but I can't," replied Aerith

"Why not," Nara started to fume.

Aerith answered, "Because only Synth understands the composition of the realms. That makes him the only true rifter. He rips his own holes in space but everyone else finds hole already existing but have no idea where they lead."

"Well, if I'm stuck here, I might as well have some fun," Nara looked over at Sesshoumaru and everyone but him saw it. A chill ran down his spine.

Tifa smiled, "Sesshoumaru, what was that nickname Synth gave you. Oh yeah, Fluffy."

Nara sat next to Sesshoumaru and poked him, "Hey, Fluffy." A vein popped out of Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Have fun my friends while you still can. It won't be too long before it all ends," Synth crushed the orb he held in his hand. Synth raised the Rift Sword, "Home." Synth walked through the portal, it closing behind him.

The Dragon Blade is similar to Sephiroth's sword.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos

Chapter 4

Ami shot up in a cold sweat. Her hair that hung down to the middle of her back clung to her. She looked at her clock on the side table. It was four in the morning. The purple hair girl next to her seemed unmoved. Ami could see the picture of her and Synth in the moonlight through the window. She missed Synth so much. It had been a year and 3 months since he had ran away. Most said he must have died but Ami thought differently. Ever since Yuri came to live in the city, she felt like he was just a call away. She knew this silver-eyed beauty lying next to her couldn't be Synth though she wished. Ami pulled on the shirt she wore with just her underwear when she slept.

It was three months ago when Yuri came into town and moved in right next-door. Yuri was seventeen and was allowed to have a place to herself. Yuri stood about 5'9" with D sized breasts. Ami and Yuri got close quickly. Ami told Yuri everything that had happened to her. Yuri didn't judge her, she actually gave her more comfort then anyone else since she and Synth had made love. Ami looked at Yuri lying next to her. She only wore her panties to bed. Ami willed her hand to move towards Yuri. Ami felt like she had known Yuri long before now. Ami was about to lay her hand on Yuri's right breast absent-mindedly when Yuri's hand grabbed her wrist. Without opening her eyes, Yuri said, "If you want to fill me up go right ahead. I don't mind if it's you."

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you but I wasn't going to fill you up," Ami tried to defend herself.

Yuri pulled Ami's hand and placed it on her breast, "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah. No. I mean you're beautiful and all but I just don't know," Ami felt confused yet very satisfied. Yuri's slightly tanned skin was soft and smooth. It was warm like a soft blanket. Ami wondered why it felt right to her. Ami just laid back down and rolled over. Yuri grabbed Ami around the waist and pulled herself close to Ami. Yuri's breasts were firm to Ami's back. Ami couldn't help but to feel safe in her arms, just like she did with Synth. Ami was soon back to sleep. Ami dreamt of two years ago when she and Synth went to Cancun.

Tifa woke up next to Aerith. This time was slightly different. They both still had their nightgowns on. It had been about four months since Synth left and about three since she got her powers. Tifa was the Lord of Fate. Also Reno, Rude, and Yuffie came to stay with the rest. Vincent was happy to see Yuffie alive but no one really knew why. They all had gotten stronger because they all trained hard everyday. Reno and Rude still acted like fools but they lightened the mood of the place quite a bit. Yuffie still drove everyone but Vincent nuts.

Tifa and Aerith moved into Synth's old room, Kagura and Sephiroth started to get along and they finally slept at night, and Nara moved in with Sesshoumaru, much to his displeasure. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a room, Yuske and Keiko slept together, and Miroku and Sango stayed in a room. Nanaki, Shippo, and Rin slept in the same room. Yukina and Hiei bunked together. Kurama and Botan had something between them. Vincent could somehow stay in the same room as Yuffie. Jin, Reno, and Rude slept in the same room. Cloud stayed on the couch but he got personal use of a bathroom with a dresser inside.

When Reno and Rude came there, Yuffie was in a bad condition. They described Synth and how he fought the ones destroying their worlds. He drilled the one called Gamma with his Omni Blade from behind destroying its heart. Tifa cuddled closer to Aerith and fell back to sleep.

Ami awoke to Yuri curled into a ball right next to her. It was about two weeks ago when Ami started staying with Yuri. Ami hadn't turned seventeen that long ago but still she felt a little bit normal staying with this woman. Ami decided to get up and take a shower. When she took off her shirt standing at the edge of the bed, she wanted to feel Yuri's touch again but dismissed that thought quickly. She took off her underwear right in the middle of the room and put her dirty clothes in her clothesbasket. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

When she was satisfied with the temperature she got in the shower. She at first just let the water ran down her body. The memory of Synth was distant but the way Yuri's skin felt was vivid. Tears came to her eyes. Yuri climbed in the shower naked with her and grabbed her tight. Yuri whispered in Ami's ear, "I love you Ami. I have since I met you. I can't help myself when I sleep next to you." Before Ami could do or say anything, Yuri pulled Ami into a kiss. Ami felt like she was kissing Synth again. The tears in her eyes came out even faster when Yuri broke the kiss. "I know you love Synth but he wanted you to move on and I would like to help you with that," Yuri wiped a tear from Ami's cheek.

"I can never forget Synth but I never want to forget you either. I'm just not sure if I love you the way you love me," Ami confided in Yuri.

Yuri looked deep in the eyes of the girl in her arms, "Take all the time you need but for now, let's get cleaned up." Ami felt comfortable in the stare of the woman holding her, it felt like if Synth was staring at her.

Yuri grabbed the body wash and lathered it in her hands. She started rubbing her hands on Ami's arms. Ami turned for Yuri to wash her back. Yuri moved on to Ami's chest. Ami shook slightly under the touch of the older girl rubbing her C size breasts. Yuri's touch was soft and steady as she moved down to Ami's legs. Yuri moved her hands right over top Ami's flower. Ami felt a bit of pleasure from the motion as Yuri moved to her bottom. Yuri gave Ami's butt cheeks a slight squeeze as she moved her hands back over Ami's clit even slower this time. Ami started to get a little hot from having Yuri's hands wandering where they pleased on her body.

As Yuri finished washing Ami's body, Ami quickly washed her face as Yuri hands finished running down her legs. They had enough room for the two to lie down. Ami decided to return the favor Yuri gave her. Ami started with Yuri's shoulders and ran her hands down Yuri's arms. Ami washed Yuri's back and sides. Ami ran her hands over Yuri's butt and continued down to the legs, careful not to touch any other private parts. Ami came back up Yuri's sides slowly. Yuri had goose bumps on her arms. Ami ran her hands over Yuri's breasts, stopping just over her nipples but continuing on down quickly. Ami reached Yuri's flower and held her hands right on it for a second before slowly rubbing her fingers around the opening. Yuri shook slightly at the pleasure presented to her body. When Ami stopped, she turned satisfied at the affects of her work.

Yuri took the moment to turn Ami back around and pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. Yuri kept one hand on Ami's shoulder but slid the other down between her breasts and came to her clit. Ami felt Yuri stick three of her fingers past her walls, a moan escaped her lips. Yuri took the opportunity to slip her tongue in Ami's mouth to explore. Ami loved it and she didn't know why she enjoyed Yuri's touch as much as she did. Ami reached one of her hands down to Yuri's clit and proceeded to give Yuri what she was giving Ami. Yuri moaned slightly as she continued to move her fingers in and out of Ami and Ami doing the same to her. Ami took her other hand and rested it on the back of Yuri's head. It wasn't long before it was too much for either party and both came letting their juices wash down the drain. Yuri broke the kiss asking, "Now what is the verdict on how you feel?"

"A little exhausted. But I do love you the way you love me. I didn't know I had become a lesbian but I enjoyed it," Ami confessed to her new lover.

They got out of the shower and dressed themselves. They stole glances at each others body when the other wasn't looking. Ami couldn't get Yuri's touch off her skin. She felt like Yuri was still kissing her.

Aerith woke to Tifa's scream. Tifa was standing at the closet door naked. Aerith threw the covers off of herself and ran to Tifa, "What's wrong?"

"Synth was just here. He took some of his stuff," Tifa turned to Aerith.

"Why didn't he come out," questioned Aerith.

Tifa handed the note she found on the floor to Aerith. She read it aloud, "I'm fine. I back at my world and hope you're doing what I think you are. Sorry about that one night, oh well. I am hidden in my world quite well. I'm finishing what I started."

Aerith looked up at Tifa, "So I guess we were right. Now, why did you scream?"

"I was a little shocked. I never thought he'd be back till he was done," Tifa explained.

"A little doesn't cover it. My ears are ringing. But I'm not all that surprised by this," Aerith stated.

Rude was still dead asleep as Reno came out of the bathroom in just a towel. Jin had already left the room. His long, red hair dripping water onto the carpet. Reno wanted to bunk with one of the girls but he had no such luck. He sat on his bed. Images of Synth fighting to protect what he couldn't plagued his mind.

Reno watched as a creature in silver armor ripped Barret's artificial arm off. Barret was a big, black dude about 6'4", mid to late thirties. Cait Sith had already been ripped to pieces and Cid was piked on his own spear. Barret had his real arm torn clean off. This creature stood around six foot but easily held Barret above his head. Marlene had already died at the hands of one this creature's flunkies. This creature called himself Gamma. Gamma used only gauntlets like Tifa. Gamma ripped straight through Barret and ripped his spine out. Barret fell to the ground lifeless. Yuffie tried her hand next. Gamma stopped her shuriken easily. Gamma rushed at Yuffie and caught her in the stomach. Neither Reno nor Rude knew that Synth had already taken out all of Gamma's flunkies and caught Yuffie in mid air. Rude used only gauntlets like Gamma but being the tall, black guy he was his hair would had fallen out if he had any. Reno prepared his rod he used to fight. Gamma charged at the two Turks but he was stopped by Synth's Omni Blade.

It was strong enough to push Rude and Reno onto their butts. They didn't say a single word. Gamma jumped back and charged again. Synth caught Gamma's fist with the tip of his blade. Synth thrust his blade forward pushing Gamma back. Synth was in the motion of raising his sword to bring it down when Gamma shot right back at Synth. Synth took the punch full force in the chest. Synth didn't even flinch. Gamma backed away from him shaking. Synth brought his blade crashing down on the end of the barrel of the mako cannon they were fighting on. From where Synth stood on the barrel and on fell off. Gamma hung in the air, his armor ripped off of him. Synth appeared instantly behind Gamma. Synth's blade stuck out of Gamma's chest. It started spinning quickly and when it stopped, Gamma fell off it to the ground below. It was at this time Tifa became the Lord of Fate, controller of Air. At the same time the symbols of "Fate" and "Air" glowed on Synth's arm. Synth landed on the ground below them as they climbed down. When they touched terra firma Synth had opened a rift in time and space to the place they were now. Synth handed Yuffie to Reno and pushed them through the portal. It closed instantly behind them.

Reno went over it again in his mind. When they got here Jin joined his and Rude's duet to become a trio. They were major goofballs but when they trained, they were dead serious. The three of them had seen the power of the creatures of Destruction and they didn't want to be their next victims.

It was about three weeks before school started for the two girls. Ami knew that a lot of people would question her about being with this girl but she didn't care. She had found someone she could say she loved again.

They didn't make love after that day in the shower for two weeks. They were well contented with sleeping next to one another and holding each other close when ever they were in their house. They decided not to let people in on the fact they were in love, at least not yet. If they got caught they would tell everyone but until then they kept it to themselves. Ami still would hang out with her friends without Yuri. Her friends knew she lived with Yuri but not that they slept in the same room. Ever since Ami had the dream of Synth being torn to shreds she slept next to Yuri.

Yuri stayed much to her self. She didn't go hang out at the mall or walk downtown unless it was with Ami. Yuri often would go into the forest nearby and from there no one knows what she does. One time when Yuri came back, Ami was waiting for her. When Yuri came through the door she was nearly naked with cuts covering much of her body. Ami wanted to take her to the hospital but Yuri told her to just help clean the cuts. This was the first time Ami had really got to see the softer side of Yuri. The pain of the cuts was clear on her face. None of them were really deep but so many of them was a bit too much. It took Yuri three days to recover from al of the cuts. It was just in time for the first day of school.

Aerith and Tifa sat and watched the others training, watching them grow to new heights. It was Sesshoumaru versus Sephiroth. Both drew their blades readying themselves for the others attack. Sephiroth charged as he always does. Sesshoumaru quickly stopped Sephiroth's blade. Sesshoumaru pushed back against Sephiroth. Sephiroth pushed as hard as he could. They stood still for a moment longer but they both jumped back at the same time and charged once again. They moved faster and faster every time their blades crashed together. Sesshoumaru finally moved his blade in a fashion that when the blades met once more, Sesshoumaru's blade slid past Sephiroth's catching him on the arm. Sesshoumaru's blade went deep into Sephiroth gut. Blood sprayed from the new wound onto Sesshoumaru. Sephiroth fell to the ground twitching as more of his blood flowed onto the floor.

Aerith walked over to Sephiroth and placed her hands on his wound. Sephiroth's wound healed instantly. Jin and Rude dragged him back to his room and tossed him on his bed. Rin and Shippo stayed in another room playing games with Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. None of them wanted to watch the carnage in the other room. Only a few matches were held every other day. No one ever fought often unless they wanted to. When they weren't training with each other, they trained by themselves.

Ami woke first as usual but this time she had to get Yuri up as well. She shook Yuri saying, "Come on babe. Time to get up, we got school today." When that didn't work, Ami kissed the sleeping woman. Yuri grabbed Ami and flipped her on her back. The clock read 5:30. Yuri brought her head up breaking the kiss. A grin crossed her lips. Ami tried to wiggle out of Yuri's hold but she couldn't do it. "Yuri, we have school today. We can't, not today," Ami tried to convince her lover.

Yuri got off of her saying, "Tomorrow, your mine." Yuri walked to the dresser and grabbed out her clothes for the day. She had pink underwear, a white shirt, a red skirt, and white socks. She even grabbed a white bra. Yuri slid the underwear she wore to sleep in off and threw them in the dirty clothesbasket.

Ami watched as Yuri walked in to the bathroom. She walked to the dresser throwing off her nightclothes. Ami grabbed an orange thong, a blue skirt, a blue tank top, and socks. She then walked into the bathroom. Yuri was already in the shower as Ami dropped her clothes on the floor. Ami got into the shower watching where she stepped as to not slip on the soap. Yuri gave Ami a kiss as she started to wash her own body. Ami started with her hair and face. Yuri finished with her body before moving to her hair and face. Ami wished she could just grabbed hold of Yuri but they didn't need to be exhausted for the first day of school. Ami got done before Yuri and stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed.

When Yuri got out, Ami was already down stairs cooking breakfast. She dried as quickly as she could and got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. About halfway down the stairs Yuri's arm twitched. She grabbed it saying, "Not now you son of a bitch. Not today. Leave me the fuck alone."

Ami poked her head out of the doorway to the kitchen and saw Yuri holding her arm, "What's wrong Yuri?"

Yuri lied, "Nothing, my arm just hurts a little still from all those cuts."

Ami said, "You haven't told me how you got those in the first place."

Yuri loosened her grip on her arm and walked the rest of the way down the stairs sweet and innocent looking, "Don't worry about it babe. It won't happen again."

Ami couldn't help but want to have her way with this purple hair woman, "Don't try that innocent act with me but I'll leave it alone for now."

Yuri reached the bottom of the stairs, "Thank you," she kissed the blue hair woman.

"Yeah, whatever, food's ready," Ami walked back in to the kitchen. The clock read 6:15. They sat in the kitchen eating quietly. Yuri wanted to just jump over the table and skip school today but Ami wouldn't let her. When they were done, Yuri gathered the dishes and washed them up. Ami watched as Yuri cleaned up the table. The clock read 6:45. Ami stood up, "Ready to go to school, dear?"

"Go right ahead, I'll be there soon," Yuri stated sitting down.

"How are you going to get there then," Ami asked walking over behind Yuri. Ami wrapped one of her arms around Yuri's neck and placed the other under Yuri's breast.

Yuri answered easily, "You know how. Can't let people in on our little secret, can we," Yuri kissed Ami's arm lightly.

"Alright then babe. See you when you get there," Ami said going to the front door to put on her sneakers.

Yuri heard Ami's car start and leave the driveway. Yuri then grabbed her arm again. Blood ran down her arm, "God dammit, stop it." The pain stopped suddenly and the blood stopped flowing, "That's better." Yuri stood and went to the front door wiping the blood off with her hand. She wiped the blood off her hand on the rag on the refrigerator. Yuri sat down in the front hallway putting on her red sneakers. The clock read 7:10. Yuri had 35 minutes to make a 30-minute drive to school doing the speed limit. She grinned as she walked in to the garage from in the house. She uncovered the black, crouch rocket motorcycle with dragon graphics. Yuri put her waist length hair in a ponytail before she put on her helmet. Yuri connected a wire to the helmet and started the bike.

Ami was talking with some of her friends she hadn't seen over the summer waiting for Yuri to arrive. Yuri had 15 minutes to get to school before class started. Ami heard a loud motor nearby and knew the sound. Yuri was driving way too fast. Yuri slowed down as she neared the school lowering the sound of the engine a great deal. The motor was only loud if she went over 80 miles per hour. Everyone stared as Yuri came in to the parking lot of the school. Ami walked over to Yuri's spot, tapping her foot. Guys and girls gathered around the new chick going to their school.

Yuri took off her helmet as all the preps and gangsters covered their ears. The punks and goths loved the loud rock music that came from the helmet. Yuri turned off the bike and put down the kickstand, "Made it with time to spare."

Ami spoke up, "You were going over the speed limit, you know that's illegal." Ami sat on the back of the bike.

"I couldn't be late for school, could I," Yuri defended herself. The crowd of people came in closer asking what her name was and where did she get the bike. Yuri answered, "My name is Yuri and I built the bike myself, so back off."

A gangster want-to-be came up through the crowd, "That's one hell of a bike. My name is Devon, I'm the strongest person in this school." Devon was about 6'2" and well built, he was a black guy wearing a white, tank top, and blue jeans halfway off his butt. "So why don't you be my girl and you'll never have to worry about these other guys grabbing your ass," Devon said in a loud voice.

Yuri replied, "For one, you're not my type and for two, I don't like guys. The crowd started laughing at his public humiliation.

"Why you bitch, I could beat the hell out of Synth, so I don't think you want to fuck with me," Devon lied through his teeth.

Ami throw the past back in his face, "As I recall, you ran away from him before he even beat the hell out of your little friend."

"You little," Devon went to slap Ami but he was stopped by Yuri, "How in the fuck did you do that?"

Yuri had an evil glare, "Never try to hit a woman in front of me." Yuri twisted Devon's arm where she had grabbed it. Devon screamed out in pain as Yuri twisted his arm past its breaking point. A loud snap echoed off the nearby school.

Yuri let go of his arm, it fell limp, "Why did you do that," tears came from Devon eyes. A couple of his friends grabbed him and put him in a car and drove off.

The crowd backed of a bit as Yuri got off her bike, Ami doing the same. The two walked cross the street talking quietly. One person realized what Yuri had said and screamed out, "Yuri is a lesbian."

Ami whispered to Yuri, "You shouldn't have done that."

Yuri responded, "Well, what else was I suppose to do, let him hit you and keep hitting on me. Sorry but that guy needed to be taught a lesson."

"You could have kept the fact you don't like guys a secret because somebody just yelled out you're a lesbian. Now the whole school will know in a matter of minutes," Ami explained.

"Well it is the truth, isn't it," Yuri looked at her lover.

Ami sighed, "Let's forget about it, we got to get are class assignments."

The two were in the same classes except for one, gym. Yuri was all by herself in that class while Ami took a cooking class. Half the people in Yuri's gym class were in the parking lot when she broke Devon's arm. Even Devon was in the same class. Even on the first day guys were flirting with Yuri. They all got the same answer, she didn't like guys, but that didn't stop them from trying. About three weeks into the school year, the kid Synth put through the lockers, Fredrick, came back to school. That day no one could believe what they saw.

Fredrick came strolling into the school like he owned it. He was happy because Synth and the guy that threatened him last year for trying to get with Ami were long gone. He was only in the hospital for 6 months. He thought that with Synth gone he could pick Ami up but he was dead wrong. The biggest jock in the whole school put him against the wall. What Synth had done left a good impression on the school for the most part. Fredrick thought that this year would be his year. After lunch of the day of his return he went looking for Ami. He found Ami walking with Yuri to their history class.

"Hey Ami, what's up," Fredrick said putting his arm around her.

Ami sighed and took his arm off from around her, "Fred, I don't like you now nor will I ever like you at all."

Fredrick wrapped both arms around Ami this time, "Come on, baby. Synth is dead by now. So come on, I'm the only one that will date you after that monster got done with you."

Yuri grabbed Fredrick and threw across the hallway, "She said she don't like you asshole. Now leave her alone."

"Yeah right. Like a girl can stop me from getting what I want," Fredrick stood up.

Yuri walk over to him and lifted him with her foot against the lockers, "What did you say about a girl not being able to stop you," his feet left the floor.

"Put me down you bitch," Fredrick barely managed to say.

Yuri let him drop but she put her mouth right next to his ear and whispered something that made him pee his pants. When Yuri let go, he ran off in the other direction. Ami asked, "What the hell did you say to him?"

"If I had wanted you to know, I would had said it out loud," Yuri explained.

"True but come on, tell me. Please," Ami gave Yuri the sad, pity me look.

Yuri stayed cold, "Nope and he ain't gonna tell ya either, my darling." Ami crossed her arms and stared at Yuri, "Why do it get the idea that you're planning something evil?"

Ami gave Yuri a crooked smile, "You like making love to me, right? Well if you don't tell me, I won't let you touch me until you tell me what you said." Yuri hung her head slightly and sighed. After a second Yuri started walking to class, Ami right behind her.

Today Aerith and Tifa were to train together, but everyone had a bad feeling Synth was going to spoil their fun. They were dead right. Tifa came out of her room with Aerith groaning at the doorway. Yuffie was the one to ask, "What is it? Something from Synth right?" Yuffie kept her hair short, not much past her ears. Her B-sized breasts don't stick out like Tifa's or any of the other girls. She had brown eyes and brown hair. Yuffie only wore shorts and basic T-shirts. She looked about in her early twenties. No one knew how Vincent could stand to sleep in the same room as her.

Aerith nodded as Tifa answered, "He wants us to face our pasts and fears. And we have no time to prepare cause it is going to start in 30 minutes."

A sword appeared in the middle of the room with an orb at the base of the blade. A seven-pointed star formed on the orb. A flash filled the room. Everyone was alone in their own worlds.

Aerith was back at her birth place, Tifa stood were she felt the wind for the first time, Sesshoumaru stood at his mother's grave, Nara was at her house, and Hiei was standing at the place where he was thrown off a cliff. They all were at the place were they first realized something more was waiting for them.

Aerith saw her whole life in front of her. Everything from her first travel through a portal to the night she spent in Tifa's arms. The sadness of her death filled her as the happiness of her first night with Tifa floated to the front of her mind. Then it all went black. The next image she saw she couldn't believe. Tifa had just smacked her. Tifa said she hated Aerith and didn't deserve to have any lovers. Tifa turned and walked away forever. An image of herself came before her, "Afraid of losing a loved one are we. You don't deserve her love if you doubt her love for you."

Aerith clenched her fists, "She loves me, I know that and I love her. But she made be happier with someone else. No. You want to be by the one you love even if it causes you pain, Synth taught me that. I won't lose her, I can feel that. But what if she were to fall in love with someone more adequate. She made love with Synth but she was thinking of me but still, no, I can't think like this. Synth is already in love with another. I cannot fault in my love and trust in Tifa."

"Ah, you're finally learning," the image returned her thoughts. The image created a staff identical to her own, "Prove you love for her by destroying me."

"But can't destroy myself," Aerith struggled. The image attacked. Aerith defended herself with her weapon. The image smiled. Aerith felt like this wasn't her but what she thought she was.

Tifa watched her meeting with Cloud to the first time she felt Aerith's embrace. The feel of Aerith roaming over her naked body, looking for what would make her feel the pleasure Aerith got from having her lover next to her. She felt happy to have Aerith back in her life but she still felt sorrow from allowing Sephiroth to kill the one she loved so much. Darkness came across her sight. When it cleared, Aerith stood before her. She looked angry. Aerith turned and walked off into Cloud's arms. An image of Tifa came in front of her, "Tell me why you are so afraid of losing the one you love."

Tifa stared at her image, "I don't know why, maybe because I lost her once and I don't want to lose her again. But it wasn't my fault. Sephiroth was pure evil at the time. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Maybe even now I can't stop her from being taken away again. No. I'm a lot stronger now and I won't ever let be taken from me. What if she stops loving me though. What if she stops wanting me. She said she loved me so I won't give up on her."

"'Bout damn time you figured that out," the image had Tifa's gauntlets on and ready. The image looked at Tifa, "Kill me and I won't take Aerith away from you."

Tifa was wide eyed, "I can't kill myself." The image charged at Tifa. Tifa blocked the attack with her hands. The image laughed. Tifa felt as if this was what she felt inside her mind.

Sesshoumaru peered down at the grave of his mother. Then he looked at his father's back before he went off to Inuyasha's mother. He witnessed everything that had happened to him in his lifetime. His father so strong but Sesshoumaru much weaker then him. The bequeathing of the swords to him and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was full demon while Inuyasha was half blood. Sesshoumaru should have gotten all three swords but that was not his father's wish. Every battle he fought and the reason puddle in his mind. An image of Sesshoumaru's father came in his view, "Do you still have no one to protect?"

"Have no reason to protect something that serves me no purpose. But why do I protect Rin. She is a human. I thought I hated all humans but she just attached to me. That is the only person I could protect. She has put an unnecessary burden upon me. Why must I protect a human child. She is useless to me. Yet I feel the same with Nara even if she is a Dragani. She just makes me feel a little more comfortable about being me. I can't get her off my mind. I think I may like her," Sesshoumaru told the image.

The image drew its swords, "You have someone to protect, and your power can grow from learning." His father pointed his blade at Sesshoumaru, "Now protect her from me or I will take it all away from you."

Sesshoumaru readied himself, "I will protect them with my life." His father rushed at his son. Sesshoumaru caught the attack. His father grinned. Sesshoumaru felt as if he had found his purpose.

Nara watched her mother die again in front of her. She saw her father's murder one more time. She looked on as the person that brought her here transform. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes pass through her. Her friends slaughtered to save her. The first person to love her shot right next to her. Sesshoumaru's mesmerizing touch when she fell into his arms. His cutesy when she took a shower. The cold tone he always used even when he seemed happy. The accidental kiss they shared. Sesshoumaru actually blushing. The image of her first love floated next to her, "So you found love but can you keep him?"

Nara put her face in her hands crying, "I want to be with him but he is so cold, so unemotional. He acts like if he was made of stone. Though he has shown me kindness yet he keeps it all to himself. The fact he won't look at me when I get out of the shower shows he cares something about me. And he caught me when I fell from the ladder in the kitchen. But he always stays near Rin. Does he love her that much. If I can't satisfy his desires. I won't give up on him. Even if he loves Rin, I won't give up."

"Wanting to be with the one you love even if it seems impossible," the image undid the whip on his side. The image peered into Nara's soul, "Remove me. I can show you what Sesshoumaru's feels."

Nara looked up, "I can't hurt you even if you get in my way." He threw his whip at Nara. She used her own to stop it from hitting her. He licked his lips. Nara wanted to be with Sesshoumaru and know if he felt anything for her.

Hiei looked upon the people throwing a little bundle of blankets into a freezing river. They were sad to have to do it but they could not deal with what he could be. Born in a village of only women he was the forbidden child. Yet they kept his sister. They made his removal seem less impacting. He loved his sister even if she still doesn't know about who he is. He watched as the demon taught him to fight, to be dark. His first meeting with Kurama and Yuske ran through his mind. All the fights they had kept him in a familiar state of mind. A mirror image of himself came to his sight, "Not everyone is your enemy, fighting can hurt many of those you care about."

Hiei looked at his hands, "Yeah but that is all I've really known. These blood stained hands should not be able to touch my pure sister's but I still touch them to check if she is okay. Those that know more then just violence are lucky. They have no need to kill others to survive. That is how I came to be as I am now. Yet I came from a sweet woman with a pure heart. My mother gave birth to something that could destroy everything she knew yet she still loved me. But the others rejected me from society. Yet my sister still loves her brother even if she knew."

"Learning something, now aren't we," the image drew the blade on its side. It looked straight into Hiei's eyes, "Do what you do best and I can show you what you've been missing."

Hiei opened his jigon eye, "I've been wanting to kill myself for a long time." The image swung its blade. Hiei blocked the blade. The image smiled. Hiei could feel something inside of him that was more then just the hate and anger.

Everything faded away and when they opened their eyes they were back in the room. Tifa was propped up against Aerith's chest. Sesshoumaru awoke with his head resting in Nara's lap. Hiei had a firm grip on Yukina's hand. Aerith bent down and kissed Tifa, tears coming down her cheeks. Yukina hugged Hiei tight screaming, "I LOVE YOU, BROTHER." Everyone but Hiei's friends stared at the two. No one noticed but Sesshoumaru and Nara went to their room.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Nara and pulled her close, "I'm not any good at this but I'll try. Nara I have for sometime now had these feelings for you but I'm so use to being alone."

Nara hugged Sesshoumaru tight, "I have the same feelings so don't and try to force it. We'll move slow until we get the hang of it."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru put his hand under Nara's chin and lifted her head. His lips met hers once again but this time it was planned. When they broke the kiss, Nara started to cry into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru knew they were tears of joy.

Tifa and Aerith had snuck into their room as well. Tifa was the first to speak, "I don't want to lose you Aerith. I lost you once and I won't lose you again."

"I will never doubt your love. I love you too damn much to let you go," Aerith put her lips to Tifa's. They both had tears running down their cheeks. When they stopped for air, Tifa kissed Aerith's neck. Tifa sucked on that spot leaving a mark.

They started kissing again as Tifa ran her hand up Aerith shirt slowly feeling the soft skin under her clothes. Tifa used her other hand to undo some of the buttons on her lover's dress. Aerith was taking Tifa's shirt off and they broke for a quick second, Aerith removed Tifa's shirt. Aerith pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her dress and wrapped them around Tifa's neck. Tifa finished unbuttoning Aerith's dress and removed it form her body. Aerith took one of her hands and unbuttoned and unzipped Tifa's skirt. While Aerith did that, Tifa undid Aerith's bra. Aerith threw the bra off as she took the skirt off from around her lover's waist. Aerith placed one hand on Tifa's back while playing with one of Tifa's breasts. Tifa was putting her hands down Aerith's underwear playing with her butt cheeks. It didn't take long for Tifa to get Aerith's panties off.

Tifa pushed Aerith flat on her back. She started kissing her neck and moving slowly down to the two mounds Tifa loved to play with. Tifa busied her tongued with playing with one while one of her hands entertained the other. Aerith let a slight moan from he lips. Tifa satisfied switched the jobs of her tongue and hands. Aerith bit her lower lip as she felt the pleasure of Tifa enjoying herself with her body. Tifa then put her other hand on the bit of flesh she was just licking. She kissed her way down to Aerith's awaiting flower. She gave it a slight kiss before pressing her tongue through its walls. Aerith put her hands on the back of Tifa's head as she continued to play with her nether lips. A moan came from deep in Aerith's throat. Tifa stopped right before Aerith was about to let her juices flow and looked up at her lover. Tifa saw desperation for relief in her eyes. Tifa took her hands from Aerith breasts and used one to open the walls to push through three of her fingers deep into her lover. Tifa pumped her fingers as Aerith pumped her body in rhythm with Tifa. It wasn't long before Aerith's juices flowed onto Tifa's hand. Aerith let out another moan of satisfaction that was louder then the rest. Tifa licked her hand clean as she climbed back on top. While Tifa did this, Aerith pulled Tifa's underwear off.

Aerith flipped Tifa on her back because it was her turn to have some fun. Aerith licked between Tifa's larger breasts. She kissed around the center until she finally kissed the top of the mound. She sucked on it for a second. Then she turned her attention to the other. Aerith slid one of her fingers in Tifa's clit, pumping it back and forth Tifa let a moan escape as she moved her body with Aerith. Aerith looked deep into the eyes of the woman in front of her as she slid another past Tifa's walls. Aerith started pumping faster, Tifa doing the same. Before Tifa could get release, Aerith stopped. Aerith removed her hands from inside Tifa. She started rubbing it slowly, teasing Tifa. Tifa grabbed the top of Aerith head and put down by her nether region. Aerith granted Tifa's wish. Aerith pushed her tongue through the barriers that protected her prize. Tifa moan at the feel of Aerith's sweet kiss. Tifa moaned again when her juices were able to flow from her. Aerith licked clean the fluids from Tifa. Aerith laid next to her lover. They looked at one another. They held each other close, their legs intertwined. One last kiss before they just cuddled together. They were happy to have the other.

Yuri woke first for once. She was feeling a bit antsy because she and Ami hadn't done anything since she did to Fredrick what she did. That was about eleven weeks ago. People were still hitting on them both but they stayed true to each other. They still slept together and cuddled which was enough to make Yuri happy. Ami seemed content with it as well. Yuri crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Ami. Yuri slipped her underwear off and threw them into their clothesbasket. Yuri went into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water on. Once she had the temperature where she wanted it she got under the water's path. Yuri just let the water slide down her body as she closed her eyes. Yuri stood there for a few minutes before her arm started bleeding again. "Dammit, stop doing this. It is really getting on my nerves," Yuri gripped her right arm as it continued to bleed out. Yuri dropped her hand and just let the blood flow from her body.

Ami woke to the smell of something good from the kitchen. Ami didn't feel Yuri right next to her so she went down stairs. Yuri poked her head around the doorway when Ami was about halfway down the stairs. "Isn't still pretty early," Ami noting the clock said it was 5:00 am.

"I couldn't sleep. Now, go take a shower and get dressed," Yuri said pointing the spoon she held to the top of the stairs.

Ami turned and said in a sarcastic voice, "Yes ma'am." About 5:30 Ami came back down to a set table and a waiting Yuri. Yuri was wearing a green top with a long, red skirt. Ami had on a pink dress and a red top. "Wait long," Ami asked lightly.

Yuri answered, "Not really. Though I am a bit hungry." Ami sat next to Yuri as they ate quietly. They were done eating about 15 minutes later. They both washed and dried the dishes they had dirtied. It was about 6:00 when they sat on the couch. It was the middle of winter. Ami laid her head on Yuri's lap as they watched some television. They left out of their house at 7:00. Only a few weeks before winter beak and everyone was in the holiday mood. They made it through the day till lunch when things were about to change.

They sat with the people they did normally with Ami next to Yuri. Neither of them ate the school lunches. About halfway through lunch and Ami asked Yuri, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him something that would make him leave you alone," Yuri answered as she always did looking at Ami.

"Dammit, good enough. I can't hold it in any more," Ami wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck and made them fall onto the floor kissing. The whole place was silent when they saw the two kissing in the middle of the lunchroom. When they broke the kiss, Ami said, "Wait till we get back home."

"**HOLY SHIT**," was all they heard in the back ground as everyone started talking about the sight they had just seen.

Yuri stood bringing Ami with her, "I guess it's safe to kiss in public now."

Devon and Fredrick both came up to them before they could leave, "You want that chick over me?"

"Yep cause you could never satisfy my taste," answered the two girls. They walked out of the lunchroom and went to their next classes early. Even then they were asked questions about how long they've been together and if they had slept with one another. They kept saying the same thing, "It's none of your damn business if I'm in love with a woman." A few girls gave them dirty looks when they saw the two holding hands in the hallway. The entire school knew about it in less then an hour. When the two walked through the door to their house they were ready to have some fun.

After they had finished Ami whispered to Yuri, "Let's never do that again."

"Agreed, we'll never go so long without doing this again," Yuri said pulling Ami closer and pulling the blanket higher up on them as they laid on the couch.

Sesshoumaru woke next to Nara's bare body. It was a few weeks ago when he told her that he had feelings for her. They didn't really do much in front of the others but they knew about them. Rin loved being able to play with Nara, they acted much like sisters. They still hadn't had sex but they said they would go slow. Though Sesshoumaru will look at Nara when she comes out of the shower. Her towel hanging loose off her large C-size breasts. When he first saw this he blushed a slight red but now he was used to it. Her short, pink hair hung straight down almost to her shoulders. Before Sesshoumaru went back to sleep, he kissed Nara.

When they were sitting at the table eating lunch, everyone was surprised to see Koenma come to talk with them, "Hope you all are ready to travel. We found a rift that leads to Synth's world."

Tifa dropped her fork, "What. You can get us to his world."

"We'll give him a heart attack. And we can meet the one he has unfinished business with," Aerith smiled.

"Good, cause you leave as soon as possible," Koenma said starting to eat.

Winter had come and gone and spring welcomed warm weather. Ami and Yuri finally got some peace at school about their lunchroom kiss. Everyone was unaware of the battle that would soon take place in their city.

"Yuri, you were more active last night. I'm not complaining but why was that," questioned Ami on the way to school.

Yuri pulled on her tight shirt, "I don't know why. And why do I have to wear this thing again?"

Ami made a left turn, "Because the school switched to uniforms remember. They wanted less competition between the students about who looks better."

"But they could've gave me a bigger sized shirt," Yuri complained.

"My fits fine. But I like the way they make your boobs look," giggled Ami.

Yuri pulled on the top again, "It's not your chest everyone will be staring at. Besides I had to go buy a bra so I could wear this damn thing. They're way too uncomfortable."

Ami put her right hand on Yuri's left breast, "This make it feel a bit better," Ami rubbed the mound in her hand.

"Keep your eyes on the road, plus you don't want to get me going again," Yuri held Ami's hand.

The day went as any other would for the two girls until half way through second period. Everything was going fine until an explosion went off in the distance. The oddest part of the explosion was that green flames shot up into the sky. Then a purple light formed over the area. When Yuri saw this, everything changed.

"**DAMMIT**," Yuri grabbed her body in pain. Ami rushed to her but before she could get too close Yuri stopped her, "Stay away. I've been hiding behind a mask my love, but now that Destruction has come here, I'm afraid our happy days are over." Yuri screamed with all her might. An orb of red and black light surrounded her body. Yuri's voice faded from within the orb. Everyone was scared most of all Ami. When the orb dispersed, a puddle of red and black blood lay on the floor and it was no longer Yuri standing there. Synth stood in his original form in that realm. His clothes back to the way they were.

Silence came from everyone, Ami was the first to speak, "Why? What happened? Where is Yuri?"

Synth answered her, "I'm sorry to have tricked you but I was Yuri. I needed to hide from everyone, even you. This was so Destruction wouldn't find me so easily. I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't want to but it was also to protect you from knowing what I truly am. Please forgive me?"

Ami stared at him for a minute, "You tricked me to save me. You did as you did before. You made me fall in love with a false person. I hate you."

Synth looked down, "I don't blame you but I was Yuri. She moved as I would, she and I are one in the same."

Ami ran up to Synth and pounced on him in a kiss. And as he did every time when she did it, he fell on his butt, "I forgive ya but I won't forget. I love you as both Synth and Yuri."

Synth smiled at Ami, "Thank you. But now I have some business to take care of." Ami got off of Synth. He stood, Ami backed up as he transformed into his demon form. The sight they saw scared everyone but Ami. "This is what I am, a demon, a part of the thing I hate, and as well as many other things. I will love you in any form," Synth said as he left the room through the window sprouting his black wings, covering the room with blood.

Ami stood and watched him leave, "Come back to me my love."

Synth landed in the middle of the flames. He looked around, searching for the cause. He got what he wanted but it was a bit more then expected. Four generals of Destruction walked out of the flames around him, "Sigma, Lambda, Beta, and Delta, what a big surprise. I killed two of the others, so I guess you think there is safety in numbers right."

Beta spoke for the four of them, "No, not really. We just wanted to make sure you got all of your memories back and that you die."

"I guess that would be my reason but I don't really care. Leave this place and I won't kill you now," Synth said wanting to get them as far away as possible.

This time Lambda talked, "What, you don't want us so close to your dear Ami."

"How long have you been watching me," questioned Synth.

Sigma answered him, "Ever since you displayed the power of Destruction. We were quite shocked to see that one of our brethren was reincarnated. Destruction was happy to see that you were alive, brother."

Synth remembered the day he destroyed the wall that stopped him from leaving the cave he was buried in when he was 3 years old. "Why do I have these powers? That is one of the things I can't remember. I remember being in love with a woman that was much like Ami in every way and the friends I had, also the things about Creation and Destruction," Synth confessed to the four people around him.

Delta gave him more then he expected, "You are much more then you know. A part of both Destruction and Creation, you are stronger then any of us or any of the seven Lords, even Chaos. You could rule the universe if all seven gems were returned to the doorway. Even Destruction would have to bow to you. But if you don't kill us, we will kill Ami and all your little friends. We will end existence."

Synth started shaking, his eyes grew blood red. His hair turned silver with blood red tips. His hair shortened to his shoulders. His eyes became much like a dragon's. His coat, shirt, and gloves were ripped to shreds. White wrappings covered his hands and arms. All of the flesh and feathers that covered his wings fell off, leaving just the bone. A black vast closed itself around his upper body with a collar coming up just under his chin. His scars disappeared. He was how in a berserk, destruction form. He formed an evil looking sword into his hands by calling out, "Destruction Blade."

Lambda swung his whip at Synth, "Even if you are one of us, you will die today!" Synth caught the whip with his free hand.

Sigma undid his hammer from his back, "Two can over come the one you idiotic bastard!" Synth caught it with the tip of his blade.

Beta drew his two guns, "Stop something that moves faster then you!" Synth put his foot in the way of the bullets path, stopping them instantly.

"How about a flash from the past, my old friend," Delta pulled the string back on his bow. Synth knew the stance he used to fire his bow. He remembered the one he had loved had the same stance. Also that one of his closet friends did as well.

Synth spoke one word, "Rowin." Delta shot his arrow at Synth. Before it could catch Synth's skin, he opened his eyes wide releasing a force that pushed them all back.

"Ah, you remember," Delta bowed to Synth.

"How can you forget the person the put a knife in your back, literally. And now I will make you pay you disgusting bastard. May you be damned to the pits of the abyss," Synth charged at his former friend from the past.

Delta disappeared, "Wait a second buddy, our brothers want to play." The other three surrounded Synth ready to attack.

Lambda threw his whip but Synth dodged it. Synth ran along the path of the whip as he readied his blade to slice through his target. Before his blade could reach, Sigma's hammer put his blade in the ground. Instead of letting that stop him, Synth used his blade to turn himself to push his foot into Sigma's chest. Sigma jumped back as Beta fired past his head. Synth pushed himself off the handle into the air. Lambda taking advantage threw his whip at Synth once more. It was not as Lambda expected. Synth grabbed the whip and pulled Lambda to him. When Synth grabbed his target, he wasted no time in breaking his neck and slamming him into the ground on impact. A crater formed where Lambda was slammed, his head crushed in, his blood covering some of Synth's legs. The signs of 'Divine' and 'Fire' showed through the wrappings on Synth's arm. Beta fired several rounds at Synth as Sigma hit the back of them in mid-flight, forcing more energy into the rounds. Before the bullets could find their mark Synth retrieved his blade. With one swing Synth sent the shells into the ground. Where the bullets entered it split open the earth into a bottomless pit. Synth floated in mid-air. Synth gave his sword a swing as shards of ice flew at the two that were before him. One of the shards caught the side of Beta's right arm, his blood flowed pass his skin quickly. Sigma got caught on the leg. Synth charged quickly after his attack. Fire and earth twisted around Synth's blade as it came down into Sigma's hammer but it couldn't stop it from slicing him in two as it cut through the metal of his hammer. 'Hate' and 'Earth' shown through on Synth's arm. Sigma's blood drenched parts of Synth's torso. The ground closed up as Beta fired several more shots at Synth. He stopped the shells with a swing of his blade. Fire encased Synth's blade. He brought his sword high up and swung it down at Beta. The fire grew with the force of the air moved with the swing. Beta's leg was caught by the flame, incinerating it to nothing. Beta fired at Synth as he walked over to Beta. Synth let the last bullet fired hit his right arm. Beta stood on his only leg waiting to fend off the approaching Synth. He rushed quickly at Beta, pushing his blade through him covering most of his arms in blood. The symbols of 'Darkness' and 'Death' peered through on Synth's arm. "Come out you weak bastard or are you afraid to die. Come on, you wanted to play, didn't you. So show yourself so I can rip you into pieces Rowin," Synth called out.

Delta fired an arrow at Synth, "Kill me where I stand if you really are that powerful. Show me why Destruction should bow to you."

An evil smile crept on to Synth's face. Two orbs of light encircled his blade, one of white and one of black. Synth struck his sword into the ground, white beams of light came out of the ground in a circle about 7 meters from him. When the light reached the clouds it opened them up allowing beams of black light slip in through the gaps in between the white light. The fire went out and the smoke cleared. Delta stood a little bit from Synth. He removed his blade form the ground, swinging it towards Delta. Beams of black and white light shot out from his blade. Delta couldn't dodge the complete attack. The beams twisted to horizontal with the ground and broke through the beams that surrounded them. The light that came from the ground and sky dispersed as Delta stood wounded. Synth walked over to Delta still with that evil smile. Synth punched Delta in the stomach making him drop to his knees. He raised his blade over his head.

"Are you that intent on killing me that you would almost kill the one you say you love," Delta asked. Synth overlooked the direction he had sent his attack, where the beams hit it was pure destruction. Synth's smile left his face as he gritted teeth. He closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and finished his attack. The blood that erupted from Delta's body splashed his face. The symbols for 'Light' and 'Love' glowed from underneath his wrappings.

The bodies of the ones he had just killed vanished. Synth's blade disappeared and he changed back into his demon form. He dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. "Man you do really good work Synth," somebody said from behind him.

"I'd go as far as to say he's as strong as us," another person said from behind him.

Synth stood and turned towards the voices, "What the do you want, Alpha, Omega. If you're here then Destruction isn't far from here."

Ami stood waiting for Synth to return when beams of light cut down into the earth. They came very close to cutting her feet where she stood outside, but they stopped just a few inches short. She didn't notice the group of people that came up behind her.

Ami was lifted into the air and surrounded by an orb of white light. The orb landed on the ground after about a minute and it disappeared. She stood as she had before but this time she was holding a bow, a gem hung from a string that was tied around her neck, she wore a black collar, and she had white, feather wings sticking out of her back.

"I guess this person must be the Lord of Love," Nara said behind Ami.

Ami turned towards the voice, "What do you mean the Lord of Love? And who the hell are all of you?" Ami noted that all of them were very different.

"By any chance is your name Ami," Tifa asked from the front of the group. Tifa had cut her hair to just past her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, how did you know my name," Ami looked at the more mature woman in front of her.

Tifa ran up to Ami and kissed her on the lips. Aerith stared, as well as everyone else. When Tifa pulled back she said, "It's so nice to finally meet the person that Synth loves so much!"

"How do you know Synth? And why did you kiss me," Ami asked pushing back from Tifa's grasp.

"During the time Synth was away, he was with us for a little while and then he left for about a year and came here after taking care of several problems in other worlds," Koenma explained from next to the twitching Aerith.

Aerith walked up to Tifa and said, "I know you like girls but you're mine," Aerith kissed Tifa full on the lips.

"Don't worry about me, if I want a girl, Synth can become one for me," Ami said to Aerith after she finished kissing Tifa. Ami continued, "That's how he was hiding in this world, as a girl, here's a picture of what Synth looked like."

Several of the guys were laughing while some of the girls looked a little jealous of what Synth looked like. "By the way, where is Synth, Ami," Inuyasha asked.

"Up there, why," Ami pointed to the hill where Synth flew off to.

"Dammit, he went to fight alone again. Come on, let's go help him," Hiei said wanting to fight with his new power.

Ami flew into the air with her wings, "I guess I can get there by myself." Ami flew off toward the hill.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru, Nara, Aerith, and Hiei, let's go, too," Tifa said forcing her magic out of her body to lift the smaller group.

"Wait, what about us," Sephiroth asked.

Sesshoumaru answered, "Take care of the others and kill the little minions that are coming." The group on the ground looked around them, he was right. A lot of Destruction solders were starting to surround them.

"**ALL OF YOU GET IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR CIRCLE, YOU'LL BE SAFE**," Yuske screamed for everyone to hear.

No one took heed of his warning until they saw one of the solders remove Devon's head with their bare hands. Then everyone was inside the protection of those that could fight the solders off. As the others flew off just out of sight, the group started to cut, shoot, punch, and blow their way through the solders, their training paying off.

Tifa caught up with Ami in midair to reach the place where Synth was at the same time. Synth was standing there in his demon form as if he was frozen. Ami ran up and hugged him from behind, "I'm so glad you're alright."

A tear fell and hit Ami's arm, "Please let go. I'm so sorry but I have to leave, so please let go."

Ami backed up with look of fear on her face, "Why?"

Alpha and Omega came from around a nearby tanker, "Because he's our little toy now."

Synth walked over in between the two brothers as they latched themselves onto Synth, "Ain't that right, dog?"

"Let go of me," black fire erupted from Synth's body making the brothers let go quickly, "I only said I would go with you but I am not your toy."

Ami took the same stance that Delta did with her bow and pulled back the string as energy took the form of an arrow, "What did you do to the one I love." Ami shot her arrow at the brothers but they cut her arrow down with their swords. Even though they stopped the arrow, the force still pushed them back away from Synth into the portal that had just opened.

Synth turned toward the others, "Ami, go with them, they're trustworthy. Tifa, Aerith, take care of her for me." Synth turned and walked through the portal saying, "I love you, Ami and I always will in any form." The portal closed after he walked through and his Rift Sword fell into the ground where the portal was. Ami dropped to her knees crying into her hands.


End file.
